


Meet the Folks

by Xenobia



Series: The "Alliance" universe [12]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini story.  When Zack's parents need to be temporarily evacuated from Gongaga so that the WRO can clean up the old reactor, Zack and Cloud have them brought to their ranch to stay with them.  Reno gets bamboozled into staying as well and meeting them.  Part of the "Alliance" series.  Takes place after "Keeping Warm".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Meet the folks”

Part one

(An “Alliance” universe mini-fic)

~********************************~

**(Warning: Possible spoilers for all FF7 game/movie titles)**

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

The conversation over the phone had been brief.  Reno called up Cloud to inform him that he had a week off work.  Cloud immediately invited him to come and stay with he and Zack and Reno in turn immediately accepted and began packing.  The roads between Junon and their place in the country were repaired now, along with several other interstates leading from the major city to other points of civilization.  Regular vehicles could now travel between most towns on the eastern continent.  Reno took a company car and drove himself out to the foot of the mountains, miles from civilization.    There, nestled in the foothills, Cloud and Zack had a recently built two-story home, sitting on a large block of land they had purchased a year ago.  They intended to start a chocobo breeding farm and sanctuary together, eventually. 

 

Reno couldn't get into that kind of country-boy simple life, but he was happy to back any racers they bred.  He was going to enjoy this time off work—he was certain of that.  Now that his wolves had a nice den to lay back in, coming to visit them wasn't a problem for Reno.  Not that he really had a problem with it before, but when the barn was the only living space they had available, he woke up every morning feeling like bugs were crawling all over him.

 

"Face it man, you ain't cut out for the farm life," Reno sighed. 

 

Many times since starting on their dream home together, Zack and Cloud had hinted that they would be happy to have him if Reno ever got an itch to try living out in the country with them for a while.  While tempting, Reno wasn't ready to make such a drastic change.  He'd have to commute to and from work all the time, making it harder to respond to emergency calls.  He'd have a harder time keeping the seedier parts of his job classified, too.  Reno knew Cloud and Zack weren't fools.  They were aware that he still got his hands dirty and they accepted that as part of the package, but Reno would still prefer to keep them ignorant of the details.  

 

From behind the lenses of his shades, he eyed the clouds in the distance.  They were a long way off, but he estimated they'd reach the farm before sunset and they'd probably bring a hefty storm with them. 

 

"Hope there's room in their garage for my ride," he grumbled to himself.  He hadn't thought to ask Cloud if the building was finished yet.

 

Reno turned on the radio and surfed around for a weather forecast.  His phone went off while he was tuning the stations and he quickly dug it out of his pocket, dividing his attention between the device and the road.  He saw the ID on the screen and he grimaced a little.

 

"Yo bossman," greeted the redhead as he answered the phone, "if ya got an assignment, you'll have to get in touch with Rude or Elena.  I've already started my time off and I'm almost to Strife and Fair's place."

 

"I'm not calling about that," Tseng answered.  "I'm calling to ask you to give Zackary a message for me, while you're there."

 

Reno frowned.  "Why can't you give it to him yourself?  You've got their phone numbers."

 

"I do, but neither of them are answering.  I thought since you'll be seeing them in person, you could deliver the message for me."

 

Reno shrugged.  "They're probably fucking.  So what's the message?"

 

"You really do have a one-track mind, Kitsune.  I just wanted to warn Zack that the WRO is going to be doing some work around his home village of Gongaga.  Unfortunately, this means the town must be temporarily evacuated for the safety of the residents.  Once the remains of the old Mako reactor there have been excavated and tested for contamination, the site will be landscaped for reforestation and the townsfolk can return to their homes.  I thought Zack might want to arrange someplace for his parents to stay, while this is going on."

 

Reno nodded.  "Yeah, he'll want to do that.  So when are they going to start this thing, so he'll know how much time he's got to make his plans?"

 

"Three days," answered Tseng.

 

"Three days?  That's it?"  Reno sighed.  "Fair won't like that.  Can't you stall it for him or something to give the guy more time?"

 

"I'm sorry, but no," answered the Wutaian.  "I only found out myself a little while ago.  There was a communication issue between departments and my notification is over a week late."

 

Reno clucked his tongue.  "They're getting sloppy about shit like that, yo."

 

"Indeed," agreed Tseng.  "I'm going to speak with Reeve about disciplinary measures for parties responsible for slacking off.  We can't afford discrepancies in communication, if we're going to keep working together."

 

"Well, I'm up for helping you deal with the slackers when my vacation's over," Reno promised.  "We've got enough shit to worry about, like you said."

 

"Just enjoy your time off with your companions," suggested Tseng.  "Leave the work concerns at work, until you return."

 

Reno smirked.  Tseng was usually quite the taskmaster, but he knew Reno hadn't had the opportunity to visit Cloud and Zack for almost the whole summer season.  The man could be very thoughtful, when he wanted to be.  "You got it, boss."

 

"Don't forget to give Fair my message," reminded Tseng.  "And should he require it, I can make arrangements for the company to transport his parents to stay at a suite in the Gold Saucer during the cleanup process."

 

The offer wasn't particularly surprising to Reno.  In fact, it dawned on him that Tseng had a habit of extending an unusual amount of compassion and consideration toward Zack Fair.  He used to think it was due to simple respect for the ex-Soldier's honor and bravery, but sometimes he wondered if there was more to his admiration than that.

 

"Hey Tseng...does my boy Fair make you hot?"

 

There was a moment's pause.  "I'll see you when you return to work, Reno."

 

The call ended and Reno considered the phone before putting it away.  Some people would have gotten flustered by his direct inquiry, but not Tseng.  The non-answer was typical of the Turk director's style and Reno chuckled a little.  Tseng hadn't even attempted to deny it.

 

"Yeah, he's hot for him.  Subtle bastard."

 

Reno found a station with a weather forecast and he lit up a clove cigarette while he listened.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

When Reno pulled off the main road to drive up the long gravel path to the farm, he wasn't expecting to see chocobos grazing in the fenced-in area out the front of the barn.  His eyebrows shot up and he extinguished his cigarette butt in the ashtray as he followed the gravel path around the front of the fence.  The birds got a little spooked by his approach and they strutted away from the edge of the fence and regarded his car with beady, curious eyes as he drove past.  He wrinkled his nose at the smell of bird droppings and he hastily raised the windows back up.

 

"I hope that smell doesn't waft all the way over to the house," he sighed. 

 

He retrieved a stick of gum from his blazer pocket and he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.  He gave the barn a lingering look, remembering when it served as a house for his lovers.  He had to admit, there were some nice memories in there—even if he _did_ spend a lot of time slapping at imaginary bugs.  He thought about the first time he saw the place, back when the final Deepground conflict ended and the boy scouts somehow talked him into taking a camping trip with him.

 

Reno began to grin and he shook his head.  "How the fuck do those two always talk me into shit like that?"

 

His contemplation was brought to an abrupt halt when he drove around the huge oak tree near the paddock.  There was Zack Fair—shirtless, tanned and sweaty—splitting wooden logs like some sexy lumberjack from a smut story.  The summer had clearly treated him well.  Reno slowed down and he unconsciously leered at the fighter, admiring the ripple of muscles on his back as he slunk past him on the gravel path.  Zack had a media player attached to his denim jeans and he evidently didn't hear Reno's vehicle over the music playing through his ear buds—which explained why he hadn't answered Tseng's calls.  Reno stared at Zack's ass and he itched to reach out and grab it.  Fair was an amazing combo of pretty boy and manly-man, making him a unique catch.

 

Unfortunately, Reno was so absorbed in staring at the spectacle of Zack splitting logs that he failed to pay attention to the gravel path and he veered off of it—just enough to head toward a big tree stump.  He didn't see the danger.  His semi-chewed gum rolled out of his mouth as he stared at Zack and he cursed, hastily grabbing for it as it fell between his legs on the expensive leather seat. 

 

"Shit...goddammit..." He picked up the putty-like, wet confection with a grimace and he tried to fling it out the window.

 

He'd forgotten that the window was rolled up. 

 

The gum stuck to it, suspended on the glass for a moment before it began to slide down like a gooey pink slug.  Reno glared at it and he started to reach for it, but the sudden impact of his slowly drifting car hitting the very solid tree stump caused the air bag to employ.  Reno saw a blast of white before his face was buried in the inflated nylon.

 

" _Moverfuffer_!" cried the Turk around the muffling material as the company car began to beep its horn and flash its lights. 

 

He struggled to push the airbag aside and his face was quickly becoming almost as red as his hair.  He put on the parking break and he pushed some buttons to make the vehicle shut up.  Out the corner of his eye, he spotted Zack running toward him.  The fighter had yanked his headphones out of his ears and they whipped behind him wildly as he sprinted for the car.  The look on his face was one of pure concern.  Apparently, the sound of the impact was just loud enough to catch his attention—or maybe it was the panicked honking of the stupid horn.

 

Inappropriately, the sight of Zack Fair running toward him like that made Reno's thoughts spiral into even dirtier corners than before.  The door was yanked open and Reno winced at the popping sound, hoping Zack hadn't pulled it off its hinges.  He barely got the chance to tell the other man he was all right before his seatbelt was unbuckled and he was pulled out of the car. 

 

"Reno!  You okay there?"

 

Reno would have answered, but his face was smushed against Zack's bare chest and all he could do was mumble as the bigger man dragged him away from the car like a rag doll.  The Turk struggled instinctively against his companion's hold on him, though he heartily enjoyed being face-planted against those toned pectorals.  Zack seemed to realize that he wasn't using proper victim carrying procedures and Reno's breath ejected from his lungs with a huff as the brunet picked him up and threw him over his shoulders.

 

"Yo Zack," Reno grunted, "Cool it!"

 

Zack immediately stopped and he shifted, easing Reno off his shoulders to his feet.  His gaze was anxious on him and a lone lock of raven hair fell free from the rest of his spiked hairdo to hover over his left eye. 

 

"What the hell happened?  Did you pass out?  You don't smell like you've been drinking.  Did your breaks stop working?  Maybe you had some kind of fume leak that made you—"

 

Realizing that Zack would probably keep going on and on if he didn't stop him, Reno grabbed the other man's frantically seeking hands.  "Cripes, would you shut up for two seconds?  I just ran into a stump, Wolfy.  I got distracted and I...uh...didn't see it coming.  I'm okay."  He went to his car and ducked in to deactivate the alarm.

 

Zack frowned and he cast a look around, his Mako-enhanced gaze settling on Reno's car and the stump it was setting against.  "Distracted by what?"

 

Reno swallowed his pride.  "The hotness of you, dipshit.  I got all distracted by the sight of a tanned, super-sexy Soldier boy all sweaty and half-dressed."

 

Zack began to grin.  "Yeah?  Super-sexy huh?"  He approached the redhead and embraced him loosely, lowering his mouth to Reno's for a brief, tempting kiss.

 

 Reno lost his train of thought, all too easily.  He started to try and coax Zack into a fully kiss, but the frustrating man retained more common sense than Reno.  Zack pulled away from him and he examined the car with a thoughtful tilt of his head. 

 

"It looks like you only dented the bumper a little," Zack said, moving around the vehicle to be sure.  "You couldn't have hit it that hard."

 

Reno sighed.  "Nah, I just bumped the damned thing enough to set off the air bag. Blondie and I can fix it while I'm here.  Say, wasn't there a tree there once?"

 

Zack nodded.  "It got hit by lightning.  I'm still chopping up the wood for kindling."  He nodded at the pile of split logs he'd been working on and Reno grumbled.

 

"I hope to hell you've got weather protection in that house."

 

Zack smiled at him and he circled back around the car.  He lifted Reno's shades up so that he could look him in the eye and he gave him another teasingly brief kiss on the lips.  "Don't worry; all the buildings are grounded.  That tree went down because of a freak strike and we always lock up the chocobos when a storm is coming."

 

Reno looked over his shoulder at the mentioned chocobos.  "Now that you mention it, when did you get those?"

 

"Not long ago," answered Zack.  "I found Daisy hurt in a field west of here and Sissy there was a rescue from one of the old breeding farms that was going out of business."

 

"So they're both girls," reasoned the Turk.  "So much for breeding, eh?"

 

Zack shrugged.  "We'll get a rooster, sooner or later."  He nuzzled Reno's hair, breathing in his scent deeply.  "So, you've got some bags, right?  We've got a driveway now and you can pull up in the garage.  We can have a closer look at the car once it's inside."

 

Reno glanced at the car with a practiced eye.  "Sure.  There's no rush though.  Like you said, it's just a little dent and the car is insured anyhow.  Hop in with me, Wolfy."

 

Zack looked down at himself and he self-consciously brushed his hands over his jeans.  "I don't want to get your nice car all dirty inside, Red.  I've got sawdust and woodchips all over me...not to mention I'm all sweaty."

 

Reno looked the fighter up and down and he grinned.  Even the musky scent of body odor from Zack's exertion was arousing to him, teasing the Turk's primal urges.  "I don't care about that.  The upholstery won't fall apart from you sitting on it for a few minutes, yo.  Get in."  

 

With a shrug, Zack complied and climbed into the passenger side.  Reno got in and since the car was still running, he shifted gears and backed carefully away from the tree stump.  He pulled out onto the gravel road and he followed it up to the house.  He smirked with amusement as Zack fooled with the various electronic features of the vehicle.

 

"Fancy stuff," complimented the fighter.  "What's this do?  Oh, it's a sunroof control.  Cool.  How about this one?  Oops…that shifted the rearview mirror.  Sorry Reno."

 

The redhead sighed and re-adjusted the mirror.  He grabbed Zack's curious hand and slapped it down on his knee, holding it there.  "Chill, baby.  Damn, you'd think you've never seen the inside of a modern car before."

 

Zack gave him a wry grin.  "Uh, hello…have you _seen_ my truck?  My radio is the most high-tech gadget I've got in there and it's about ten years old."

 

Reno chuckled.  "Maybe sometime Blondie and I can do some alterations for ya.  Hell, maybe we can get you a newer one."  He pulled into the driveway and slowed to a stop in front of the big garage.  It looked like it could fit four cars inside.

 

"No thanks," Zack said.  "I like my truck, even if it _is_ a fossil.  The controls are simple and it gets me where I need to go."

 

Reno imagined Zack Fair behind the wheel of a new model, with all the special features and perks.  "Yeah, you'd never make it out of the fucking driveway with all those buttons to play with, ya big kid."

 

Zack grinned sheepishly, flashing white teeth.  He squeezed Reno's knee familiarly.  "There's nothing wrong with a little playtime, Foxy.  Hold up; I'll open up the garage so you can park this bad boy inside."

 

Reno watched his companion get out of the car and he admired his backside as he dug his keys out of a pocket and unlocked the left garage door.  Zack raised it manually and stepped aside, motioning for Reno to pull in.  The Turk pulled into the first parking spot, leaving a car space ahead of him so there would be room to inspect the damage he'd done.  Satisfied that he'd left enough room for Cloud to pull Fenrir in, Reno put on the parking break and got out of the car.  Zack shut the garage door again and he approached the trunk of the car. 

 

"Open up and I'll get your luggage, Reno."

 

The Turk had something else in mind.  He came up behind Zack and he embraced him. 

 

Zack straightened up a little and turned his head.  "I need a shower, sexy thing.  You don't really want to fool around when I'm all dirty and sweaty like this, do you?"

 

Reno started feeling him up, running his hands possessively over the toned muscles of his chest and stomach.  He nipped Zack on the shoulder playfully and inhaled his masculine scent.  "I haven't had a piece of this ass for more than two months, Fair."  He slid his hands around and squeezed the denim-clad ass in question.  "Right now, you could be covered in mud and I'd still want ya.  I've got a lot of missed lays to make up for with you and Blondie."

 

Zack turned around and a low, husky chuckle vibrated in his throat.  "You sure you wouldn't rather wait for a quick shower…or you could hop in there with me."  He lowered his dark head to Reno's and he nuzzled his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

 

Reno's breath caught and he popped the button on Zack's jeans, shaking his head.  "Sometimes I like it dirty, baby.  I want that big cock of yours right _now._ "

 

Zack grunted softly as the redhead unzipped his fly and burrowed a hand into his pants to squeeze his rapidly hardening crotch.  "Well, when you put it _that_ way…"

 

Reno grinned as the normally chivalrous, light-hearted brunet growled softly and kissed him with aggressive passion.

 

~*******************************************~

* * *

 

Cloud noticed the darkening skies in the distance and when he returned home, he went to the barn first and he coaxed the chocobos into their stables.  He patted each of them, giving them a scratch on the beak and an apple from their treat bag. 

 

"I'll let you out first thing in the morning," he promised them with one of his quiet little smiles.  He shut the barn up securely behind him and he got back on his bike.  He temporarily parked Fenrir in the driveway as he fished out his keys and went to unlock the garage door.  He paused just as he was about to insert the key into the lock, his sharp ears detecting noise coming from within the garage.  He frowned when he recognized Zack's moan and his instant concern changed to suspicion when a second moan followed.  He realized whom the second voice belonged to when he heard it again and his frown turned into a smirk.

 

"Didn't waste any time, did you?" Cloud muttered under his breath.  Reno couldn't have been here for long, because Cloud spoke to him over the phone while he was at a rest stop and the Turk was just leaving Junon. 

 

He bit his lip as Reno panted Zack's name in that slutty, encouraging way of his.  He should go into the house and wait for them to finish.  It was the polite thing to do, he was sure. 

 

_~But, it's going to rain soon.  Maybe I'd better just…have a quick look…to see how close they are to finishing.~_

It was a lame excuse and he knew it, but Cloud moved stealthily to one of the high windows situated on the wall of the garage anyway.  He missed Reno and he doubly missed the sight of Reno and Zack having sex together.  Blushing a little over his own perversion, Cloud reached up and grasped the sill of the window.  He wedged the toes of his boots against the bricks for purchase and he cautiously lifted up to peek through the window.

 

Reno was bent over the back of a sleek black sedan—one of the newest model company cars.  His pants were down around his ankles and he was getting a thorough pounding from behind by Zack.  Zack himself was shirtless and his jeans were pulled down enough to expose his ass.  He had hold of Reno's ponytail and he held the Turk's head back.  He appeared to be biting his neck and by the ecstatic look on Reno's flushed face, he probably requested it.  Zack's free hand was splayed over one of Reno's bare ass cheeks, his fingers digging into the smooth skin.  Cloud thought he heard a muffled growl issue from Zack's throat and he swallowed.

 

_~Okay, I've seen it.  Time to drop back down.~_

            His body disagreed with his mind's demand.  Cloud hardened in his pants at the sight of Zack's flexing ass and Reno's lustful expression.  He could see the Turk's naked erection bumping against the break lights of the car and there was a telling smear of clear fluid on the plastic.  Reno wasn't going to last much longer.  Zack must have sensed it too, because the brunet released Reno's ponytail to slip his hand between the redhead's body and the car and he started jacking him off. 

 

" _Zack_!  Oh baby…oh fuck…ah…ahhh… _AHH!_ "

 

Cloud waited a few more precious seconds, until Reno bowed his vivid head and his blew his load against the break light.  Zack's hoarse groan indicated that he was about to join the redhead in bliss…with or without adding his spunk to the equation.  Cloud dropped down abruptly when Reno sprawled over the surface of his car's trunk and began to turn his head in his direction.  The blond swallowed again when he heard Zack cry out in release, and he walked back around to the front of the garage.  He looked ruefully down at the tent in his pants and he shook his head.

 

"You'll get your turn," he muttered to his crotch, willing it to go back down. 

 

He waited for a few moments, listening through the door to the other men's sated murmurs.  When he thought he'd given them enough time to recover, he rapped the door with the back of his knuckles and he checked his watch. 

 

"You two finished in there?  I've got to put Fenrir away for the night."

 

Cloud smirked when he heard muffled swearing, followed by Zack's unsteady call. 

 

"Uh, yeah Sunshine.  Just…give us a minute."

 

"Puh…like he ain't seen it all before," Reno's voice remonstrated.  "Come on in, babe."

 

Cloud lowered his head and he laughed quietly under his breath.  "Thanks, but I think I'll wait.  Get your pants up."

 

"How do you know my pants are down?" demanded the redhead with a suspicious little grunt.  Cloud could imagine him bending over to pull up the garment. 

 

Cloud rolled his eyes and tugged his shaded riding goggles down to hang around his neck.  "Because I heard what you were doing."  He of course chose not to mention that he saw some of it as well, but Zack was onto him.

 

"I think you were peeping," Zack guessed with a snicker.  "Whoops…sorry Reno."

 

"I can zip my own pants, Wolfy!  Goddamn…you almost got my junk!"

 

"I _said_ I was sorry.  If you'd use underwear, you'd have it all tucked in before you—"

 

"I'm opening the door," warned Cloud, interrupting their banter.  "If you left any spunk anywhere, you'd better clean it up." 

 

A rumble of distant thunder warned that a storm was indeed coming, and the wind picked up a little to confirm it.  Cloud unlocked the garage door and raised it.  He found Reno wiping off the brake light he'd messed on, using one of those wet wipes he always kept on him for emergencies.  Zack stood flustered but satisfied, looking unreasonably sexy in his unkempt state.  Cloud smirked at them both, thankful that his boner had deflated enough to be less obvious.

 

"Did you even get unpacked before you jumped each other?"

 

Zack scratched his head and shrugged, shooting a little grin Reno's way.  "You know how it is."

 

Cloud tried to look stern as he followed Zack's gaze to Reno.  "Yeah, I know how it is."   

 

The Turk gave an un-repentant shrug.  He spotted the trashcan they kept in the garage for junk and he casually tossed his balled up sterile wipe into it.  He strolled over to Cloud, sizing him up like a slice of pie he was thinking of having for dessert.  Cloud tensed instinctively, wary of his unpredictable lover's intentions as the tourmaline gaze held his.  To his surprise, Reno didn't utter a sly suggestion or a vulgar comment.  Instead, he embraced Cloud and he nuzzled his cheek.

 

"Missed ya, Blondie."

 

Cloud was faintly annoyed with himself for the way the simple statement made him feel so warm inside.  Knowing how few people ever got such a sincere display of affection from Reno only made it even more special to him.  He found himself returning the embrace and he murmured a clumsy response.

 

"Me too.  I mean…you know…back at you."

 

Reno chuckled, evidently forgiving Cloud's poor social skills.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

After they brought Reno's suitcase in and stashed it in the master bedroom closet, Zack took a much-needed shower while Cloud and Reno started getting supper ready.   When the dark-haired fighter finished showering and drying off, he slipped his robe on and joined them in the kitchen.  He sniffed in appreciation of the aroma of cooking food as he entered the kitchen from the hallway.  He found Cloud attempting to check something baking in the oven, but Reno was embracing him from behind and the redhead wasn't giving him much room to operate with. 

 

"Reno, I've got to check the roast," sighed Cloud, managing to look put-upon even as his eyes fluttered shut with pleasure when the Turk nibbled his ear. 

 

"I haven't had my Cloud loving yet,' complained Reno.  "Let me play, man."

 

Zack snorted with laughter as the determined redhead tugged Cloud's sleeveless sweater free of his pants and started burrowing his hands under it.  Cloud tried to ward the busy hands off without dropping the potholder in his left hand. 

 

"Reno," grunted the blond, "Do you want me to burn myself?"

 

The redhead sighed and laid his forehead against Cloud's hunched back.  "Fine, ya whiney bitch.  I'll leave you alone till after chow.  You owe me something special."  He released Cloud and stepped back—but not before he gave him an open-palmed smack on the ass that nearly made the blond hit his head on the range hood.

 

"Zack, do something about this guy," Cloud demanded with a blue-eyed glance at his partner. 

 

"You're the boss, kiddo."  Zack crossed the room to Reno and pushed him up against the counter, muffling his subsequent protest with a kiss.  "Tattooed brat," he murmured between smooches.  He started to unbutton Reno's shirt as the Turk instinctively responded to his kisses.

 

Cloud turned to regard both men with annoyance after checking the food in the oven.  "That wasn't what I meant."

 

"Hey, you told him to do something about me," Reno quipped, winking over Zack's shoulder at the blond as he received more love bites.  "What'd you expect?"

 

"Cloud takes his food seriously," Zack announced.  He licked Reno's neck and pressed a thigh against the smaller man's crotch.  "Maybe we should take this into the living room, Cinnamon buns."

 

Reno combed his fingers through Zack's damp, slicked-back hair and he rubbed against him shamelessly.  "Great idea, Wolfy."

 

"Not if you want to eat," warned Cloud.  "Horse around later."

 

Zack exchanged a look with Reno.  "Guess we'd better help, or he might send us home with a note."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

It was like having a second family, for Reno.  Zack changed into a pair of track pants and the three of them finished cooking the meal together.  While it wasn't as good as one of Rufus' dishes, he thought it turned out pretty tasty.  The greens and baby potatoes went well with the roast and as they ate heartily, Reno reflected on his current lifestyle. 

 

Maybe moving in with these guys some day wouldn't be so bad.  The house was nice.  He'd have practically unlimited sexual access to his wolves and commuting wouldn't be _too_ much of a hassle if he could convince Rufus and Tseng to let him keep his helicopter on the farm.  He made enough to keep his apartment in Junon and still pitch in on Zack and Cloud's living expenses.  He'd still have fairly regular access to his Turk lovers and Rufus.  Over all, it was do-able. 

 

Realizing where his thoughts were leading, the redhead was reminded of the message he'd been asked to give to Zack.  He winced, putting his fork down.  He got so caught up in seeing Cloud and Zack again that he completely forgot about the issue with Gongaga until now. 

 

"What's the matter, Red?  Did you find a hair in your greens or something?" Zack's tone was light but his handsome features were faintly concerned. 

 

"Nah, that's not the problem."  Reno looked at his lovers with a grimace, his eyes settling on Zack.  "Don't be pissed, yo.  I was so excited to see ya again, I just forgot."

 

Cloud's pale brows drew down with concern.  "Forgot what, Reno?"

 

"Got a message for Wolfy here," obliged the Turk with a nod Zack's way.  "Tseng tried to reach you guys earlier but Cloud was on the road and I guess Zack was chopping wood."

 

"So what's the message?" prompted Zack, cocking his head curiously in that lupine manner of his.

 

"It's about Gongaga," answered Reno.  "The WRO is going to be clearing out that old Mako reactor there, and they're gonna want the village evacuated for the safety of the residents while they're doing it.  Since your folks live there, Tseng thought you should know in case you want to help them make living arrangements, you know?"

 

Zack sobered and he drummed his fingertips on the surface of the table.  "Yeah, good call.  When are they going to start on this?"

 

"Three days."  Reno winced again when both of his lovers blinked at him.  "Yeah, I know it's short notice and I shoulda' told you as soon as I got here."

 

"A couple of hours isn't going to make a difference," reasoned Cloud.  "Someone should have called Zack about this days ago."

 

"I know," agreed Reno, his eyes apologetic on the worried face of his brunet lover.  "Tseng just found out today or he would have, too.  There was some kind of fuck up in communications."

 

"But why didn't Reeve tell me himself?" Zack inquired in a mystified tone, his brows furrowed.  "I mean, the guy's practically like an uncle to Cloud and I.  He should have called."

 

"Don't be too hard on Tuesti," Reno said in the WRO commissioner's defense.  "The guy's got both hands full and the scheduling doesn't always work out the way he plans."

 

As if by magic, Cloud's cellphone began to ring.  With a frown, the blond excused himself and answered it.  "Cloud Strife.  Reeve?"  His sapphire eyes flicked between Zack and Reno and he smirked ironically.  "We were just talking about you.  Yeah, Reno just told us.  Why didn't you…oh.  Well, your people need to work on that.  Um, hold on." 

 

He turned to Zack.  "He wants to know if you've talked to your parents yet."

 

Zack's face screwed up.  "Is he _serious_?  I didn't even know I had a reason to!  I mean sure, I call them up a couple times a week but I didn't know—"

 

"No, he hasn't," Cloud said into the phone, cutting off Zack's tirade.  "Uh-huh.  Well, how long is this going to take?"

 

Zack heaved a sigh.  "I'd better go call my folks and see if they've got plans."

 

Reno watched him get up and the uncommon guilt he was feeling must have shown on his face, because Zack's expression softened on him and he walked over to him to squeeze his shoulders.  "Hey, I'm not mad at you, all right?  Like Cloud said; you only waited a couple of hours to tell me and at least you had an excuse to forget to do it right away.  We'll work this out."

 

Reno nodded, but he still felt bad.  If there was one thing the redhead could emphasize with, it was the desire to keep one's parents safe.  "Hey, I'm gonna call up Tseng and see what kind of deal he can work out to help you get your folks someplace nice while they do this."

 

Zack brightened.  "Really?  Thanks, Reno.  That'll help us out heaps."

 

"Don't mention it." 

 

While Zack retrieved his cell phone and Cloud discussed the matter over his with Reeve, Reno pulled his phone out of his blazer and dialed up Tseng.  If the three men weren't so used to multitasking communications, it could have been a horribly confusing situation.  All three of them were carrying on different conversations on the same floor, pacing around and sometimes passing each other.

 

"This is Tseng."

 

"Hey boss, it's Reno.  Remember that offer you made to help put up Zack's parents somewhere?"

 

"I do."

 

"Well, I think he might take you up on that, since it's such short notice."

 

Meanwhile, Zack had reached his mother over the phone.  "Mom, hey!  Yeah, I know it's suppertime and I’m sorry, but this is kind of important.  Have you gotten word about the WRO coming to town to…oh, you have?"

 

Cloud was simultaneously getting details from Reeve.  "Just make sure nobody slips into a Mako stream this time."

 

Reno had to move into the hallway to hear Tseng's next words.  "Sorry boss, what was that?"

 

"I asked you if Zackary has somewhere specific he would like us to take his family," answered the Wutaian.  "I'm prepared to reserve a suite at the Gold Saucer because of its proximity, but if he has another location in mind, I can make arrangements."

 

"Hold on a sec, I'll ask him." 

 

Reno lowered the phone from his ear and he walked into the family room to relay the question to Zack.  The ex-Soldier saw the questioning look on Reno's face and he put his mother on hold.  "What's up?"

 

"Tseng wants to know where you want them to take your parents.  The company's gonna cover expenses, so whatever you want, baby."

 

Zack grinned.  "That's so cool of you guys.  Okay, I'll tell Mom."  He put the phone to his ear again.  "Mom?  Hey listen, I don't want you and Dad going to some flea bitten hotel to stay.  I'm going to send someone to come and pick you up and I want you to come stay with us until they're finished, okay?"

 

Reno blinked, but he really couldn't be too surprised that Zack would prefer his parents stay under his roof.  He was a little disappointed to have his vacation plans disrupted, but he still had a day or so to enjoy his lovers before the Fairs arrived.  He sighed softly and he picked up his phone again.  "Tseng, I'm back.  Zack wants his parents brought to his place."

 

"I see.  That can be arranged.  I'll have a helicopter collect them by the day after tomorrow."

 

Reno understood Tseng was stalling a little to give him more time alone with Cloud and Zack.  "Thanks, man.  I'll relay the message."

 

"Take care, Reno."

 

The redhead hung up and replaced his phone.  He turned to Zack and he waited for the brunet to have a free moment to speak again.

 

"No…Mom, it's no trouble.  Mom, listen to me…Cloud and I had two extra rooms built so you and the kids could all come visit.  Trust me, it's okay!  We _want_ you and Dad to come.  Well, no, I haven't actually talked to Cloud about it, but he isn't going to mind.  Like I said, that's why we had those extra rooms built.  Hold on a sec, Mom."

 

When Zack put the phone aside, Reno told him what Tseng said.  The fighter nodded and he leaned toward Reno to give him a quick smooch on the mouth before speaking with his mother again.  "Okay listen Mom, the arrangements are already made and some people from ShinRa are going to come and get you the day after tomorrow.  No, it's all right…remember, they're under new management now.  Yeah, they're with the WRO and I know the people setting this up personally.  I trust them, okay?  Tell Dad no arguments.  Huh?  Oh, uh…hold on a minute and I'll get him for you." 

 

Zack put the phone down again and he motioned to Cloud when the blond passed by the family room archway.  Cloud ended his call with Reeve and he approached Zack with a question on his face.

 

"Mom wants to talk to you," Zack sighed, handing his cell to the smaller man.  He plopped down on the indigo blue couch and he grabbed Reno's arm, practically tugging the redhead into his lap. 

 

"Hello?"  Cloud looked at Zack with quiet amusement in his eyes as he spoke into his phone.  "Hi Mrs. Fair.  Yeah, I know what's going on.  He did?"

 

Zack made a pleading gesture with a puppy face at Cloud and the blond huffed a soft laugh and turned away from him.  "No, it's okay.  You're always welcome.  It's no trouble.  Yes, I'm sure.  You want to talk to your son again?  Okay, good night."

 

Cloud handed the phone back to Zack and the brunet spoke to his mother one last time.  "See, I _told_ you he'd be okay with it.  Oh and just so you know, we've got another houseguest staying for the week, too.  You'll like him."

 

Reno ogled Zack.  Cloud didn't seem too surprised or worried.

 

"He's from the department that's setting up your transportation," Zack went on.  "His name's Reno.  Yeah, that's the guy.  He works with Cissnei, remember?"

 

Reno grimaced, wondering how much Zack's mother knew about him and his history.  Either Zack had mentioned him before or she'd heard of him from other sources.  Either way, he wasn't confident that everything she'd heard about him was good.

 

"Okay Mom, I'll see you in a couple of days.  Love you.  Goodbye." 

 

Zack hung up the phone and he sat down on the couch again.  Cloud sat on Reno's other side, effectively sandwiching the Turk as Zack took a deep breath and put a hand on Reno's knee. 

 

"Well Cinnamon buns, I've been wanting to formally introduce you to my folks. It looks like I finally get my wish." 

 

"Sure," Reno agreed, trying to sound chipper.  "I'll come by for visits while they're here.  There's this bed and breakfast not too far down the road from here, so I can book a room there for the rest of my vacation when your folks come."

 

Zack shook his head.  "No you wont."

 

"I thought you said you wanted me to meet your folks," Reno said in confusion.

 

"He means you aren't staying at the bed and breakfast," Cloud explained.

 

"Why the hell not?  Do they have rats or something?"

 

Zack chuckled.  "That's not it.  I mean you're staying with us, like we planned.  There's no reason for you to leave just because my folks are coming, Reno."

 

As much as it warmed him to feel welcome, Reno was hesitant.  "Hey, I appreciate what you're trying to do babe, but this is your family.  I don't want to get in the way of that."

 

"You're my family too," insisted Zack.  He and Cloud shared a little smile and he put an arm around Reno, leaning in to brush his lips over the redhead's jaw.  "I want you to stay."

 

Reno shivered involuntarily at the feel of those lips tickling his skin.  It didn't help that Blondie was gazing at him with those big, earnest blue eyes of his too.  "That's…uh…that's cool, Feathers.  I guess I could do that.  You've got that second guest room for the kids, after all.  I'll just put my suitcase in there and—"

 

"No, you're sleeping in our room with us," Zack said.

 

"You sure?" Cloud asked quietly, tilting his head.

 

Zack nodded.  "I'm sure.  It's time for me to tell my parents the whole truth."

 

"Whoa, Zack," Reno said, unable to hide his alarm, "don't go jumping the gun, yo.  We talked about this before, remember?  You got lucky with Cloud, but you don't know how they'll react if you tell 'em you've got a second man in the scramble, know what I'm saying?"

 

"That's why I want them to get to know you a little," Zack explained.  "I was going to try to set something like this up, but it's hard to organize with your work schedule.  Please, Reno?  Just give it a chance.  I trust my folks to understand, once they see what a great guy you are."

 

"But I’m _not_ a great…you're making a…" Reno sputtered, flustered by Zack's proposal and that damned look on his face.  "Look, I'll be happy to sneak into your bedroom at night after lights' out but I don't think we should throw it in their faces, man.  Cloud, talk some sense into your boy, here."

 

"Maybe he's right," Cloud said cautiously, siding with Reno.  "I think you should play it by ear first, before you go telling them we're all three together, Zack.  They accepted me but it didn't happen overnight.  You don't want to rush it and have it blow up in your face."

 

Zack frowned and lowered his gaze.  "I…guess I see what you mean.  I just hate hiding it from them, you know?  I just want it to be over with, so we can all move on."

 

"Don't get too eager and fuck up your relationship with your parents, is all I'm saying."  Reno smirked and ruffled Zack's drying hair.  "You've got a good heart, Wolfy, but you don't always use your brain."

 

"So we'll play it cool," Cloud said, betraying some relief in his tone.  "By the time Reno's vacation is up, we should have an idea how they might react."

 

"And you can tell 'em after I leave," suggested Reno.  "Well, now that we have that settled—"

 

"I'll be telling them while you're here, if I tell them at all," Zack insisted.

 

Reno groaned.  "Bad move, man."

 

"I know my folks," Zack said.  He looked at Cloud with warmth.  "They know a good thing when they see it.  They want me to be happy, more than anything else."

 

"Let's hope you're right," muttered Reno.

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued               


	2. Chapter 2

“Meet the folks”

Part two

(An “Alliance” universe mini-fic)

~********************************~

* * *

 

The storm passed quickly, and by the time the trio went to bed, it was only a light shower.  Cloud was tired from his delivery, Reno was tired from traveling and Zack was tired from all of the outdoor work he'd done on the heat of the day.  Though Reno obviously wanted to fool around and get a proper welcome from Cloud, he fell asleep with his head resting on Zack's stomach in no time at all.  Cloud lay on his side with his head resting on Zack's shoulder and his fingers tangled in Reno's unbound hair.  Zack had one hand on Reno's bare shoulder and the other on Cloud's butt.

 

Sometime during the night, something happened that made Cloud begin to stir.      He thought it was a wet dream, at first.  It began with gentle tugs of a skilled hand, stroking his cock from root to tip until it hardened.  It progressed from there to fondling of the sensitive glans.  The calloused pad of a thumb brushed back and forth over the sensitive tip, drawing precum from it and making it slippery.  Cloud turned his head on the pillow and sighed with pleasure, unconsciously pushing his hips upwards to encourage the touch.  In his sleep-addled mind, he was in a field of dandelions somewhere, beneath a blue sky.  Reno and Zack were both with him and they took turns kissing and fondling him.  

 

"Mmm, feels good," he mumbled, unaware that he spoke aloud. 

 

Someone's mouth descended to his and he parted his lips compliantly as the questing tongue sought entry.  He knew it was Zack by the way he was kissing him and he reached up to comb his fingers through the other man's sable hair.  He felt warm breath exhale over the top of his flushed erection and he opened his eyes in confusion—just as a pair of lips enclosed the girth of his dick. 

 

"Mmfh?"  Cloud's exclamation of surprise was muffled in Zack's mouth and his blue eyes went wide and blank as his cock slid into someone else's sucking mouth. 

 

Zack stopped kissing him and grinned, his teeth flashing white in the moonlight that filtered in through the bedroom window.  "I think we've got his attention now, Foxy.  He's got that bewildered 'ball-joint doll' look."

 

"Wh-what's...going on?" Cloud asked in a sleep-addled voice. 

 

He looked down to see a crimson-haired head bobbing up and down between his legs.  His boxers were pulled down to expose his groin and Reno lay over his thighs, happily sucking away at his erection.  Cloud's eyes lost focus as the Turk deep-throated him and he groaned, unconsciously arching his back.

 

"You're getting head," Zack answered obligingly, still grinning at him like he had a joke on his lips.  "Haven't you figured that out yet?"

 

Cloud started to respond and it came out as a moan of pleasure as Reno's talented tongue stroked the underside of his shaft.  He licked his lips and swallowed, trying again to speak.  "Why _now_?  I was...asleep!"

 

"You want him to stop?"  Zack sounded incredulous. 

 

Cloud quickly shook his head, too heavily invested in the oral stimulation to even dream of putting a stop to it.

 

"I didn't think so," Zack said teasingly.    

 

Reno chuckled around his cock and the vibrations made Cloud tense up and grunt.  Zack started fondling his nipples one at a time and his vision blurred again from the blend of erotic sensations.  Zack started planting gentle, sensual kisses on his neck and chest. 

 

"Reno couldn't sleep," Zack murmured against Cloud's skin, "and since you didn't put out for him today, I figured he wouldn't want to wait 'till morning for some chocobo loving."

 

Cloud was still in a semi-confused state, but he grimaced at Zack's choice of words.  "That last part...just sounds... _wrong_."  His breath caught as he finished the sentence, because Reno decided to give his balls a gentle, tingling squeeze.

 

Zack laughed softly and he sucked Cloud's left nipple between his lips for a moment before responding.  "You know what I meant, sexy thing."

 

"This was your idea," Cloud panted, looking up at Zack with pleasure-fogged blue eyes as the other man lifted his head to watch his face. 

 

Zack traced the damp, hardened pink nipple with a finger and he shrugged.  "Guilty, as charged.  It's not like we would have put anything inside you while you were out, Cloudy.  Isn't this a fun way to wake up?"

 

Reno paused his blowjob to mutter: "Better than getting an icecube up your ass, Blondie."  He lifted his head and he looked at Zack with an expression that said he _still_ didn't forgive him for that little prank.  "Watch out for this guy."

 

Cloud's sense of humor was difficult to tickle, but that statement brought a smile to his lips before he could stop it.  "Zack knows better than to try that with me."

 

"Yeah, Cloud's not as forgiving as you are, Red."  Zack lowered his mouth to Cloud's again and kissed him deeply, distracting him. 

 

Reno apparently had nothing else to add to the conversation, because he took Cloud's pink-capped erection into his mouth again and resumed sucking him off.  Sensitized from the earlier treatment, Cloud felt his orgasm creeping up steadily on him and he began to moan helplessly against Zack's lips.  He reached down and sifted his fingers through Reno's long, straggling hair, loving the feel of the loose strands sliding between them.  He wished he would free it from the ponytail more often, but since Reno spent most of his time in work uniform, it probably wasn't practical. 

 

"Mmuh...I'm...I'm gonna come soon," Cloud warned after a few minutes, breaking free of Zack's drugging kiss to announce it.

 

With enthusiasm typical of him, Reno reacted to the cautionary gasp by sucking harder and faster.  He massaged Cloud's balls again and made the blond squirm restlessly.  Cloud's hands trembled in the Turk's vivid hair and he quickly grabbed Zack's hands and squeezed them tight. 

 

"Ahh...ahh...unh...R-Reno!"  He wasn't even aware of what he was saying, or the fact that his breathy vocalizations increased in volume with each determined pull of Reno's hot, wet mouth.  The redhead eagerly swallowed the gush of Cloud's release. 

 

"Oh yeah...there it is," Zack approved huskily, his comely features a mask of appreciation as he watched Cloud's expression shift into unguarded ecstasy.  "One of these days, I've got to snap a picture of you wearing your 'O' face, Sunshine."

 

If Cloud weren't in the middle of blowing his load down Reno's throat, he would have warned Zack not to even think about it.  As it was, he couldn't even form a coherent word and all that came out was " _Nunnnhhaa_ ". 

 

Zack chuckled at him and he stroked his hair as he pressed soft little kisses over Cloud's flushed face.  "Fox got your tongue, Cloudy?"

 

"M-more like my dick," grunted the blond, finally able to speak now that the climax tapered off. 

 

He sighed, relaxing in the afterglow of pleasure as Reno let his softening member slide out of his mouth.  Reno had his own unique style and he always managed to leave him feeling pleasantly drained and content.  Still, he didn't allow himself to start falling back to sleep.  Though his companions had interrupted his rest, he didn't feel right about leaving Reno unfulfilled after a blowjob like that.

 

"Come here," demanded Cloud breathlessly, looking down at Reno's pale, angular features.  He looked smugly satisfied with himself and Cloud almost smiled at him. 

 

The blond caressed Zack's chest with one hand while Reno crawled up to stretch out beside him.  "It's not like you to be this quiet," observed Cloud.  "I didn't choke you or anything, did I?"

 

"Nah, you went down smooth as honey, babe," promised Reno with a grin.  "I just like the way you look after you blow your stack.  You drop those walls and you look all open and trusting, yo."

 

"Yup," Zack agreed, dragging his lips over Cloud's cheek to his temple.  "See?  Reno gets it too, Cloud.  It's not just me that sees it."

 

The blond sighed.  He thought they were both over-exaggerating, but if it made them happy to see him that way, he wasn't going to argue with them.  Cloud traced lazy patterns over Reno's bare chest with one hand, while still caressing Zack's with the other.  He stroked his fingertips over the Turk's ribcage and lower, steadily making his way down to the naked erection resting against his thigh.  He looked down at it in appreciation, glad that Reno almost always slept in the nude, when it was warm enough.  He was going to have to wear something to bed when Zack's parents were staying with them, however.

 

"Uh, Reno...did you bring any underwear or track pants to sleep in?"  Cloud asked the question even as he curled his fingers around the Turk's jutting cock to fondle it.

 

"Pfft...you're kidding, right?"

 

Cloud smirked at him.  "Well, you'll have to borrow something of mine, then.  I don't want you getting up in the middle of the night and wandering the house naked, when Zack's parents are here."

 

Reno rocked into Cloud's touch, shutting his eyes.  "I'll wear whatever the hell ya want me to, as long as you keep doing that."

 

Cloud turned his head to kiss Zack on the mouth as he obliged the request.  He stroked Reno's sex from root to tip, back and forth.  He squeezed as he pulled, using the amount of pressure that Reno liked best.  He heard a soft whimper in response and he smiled a little, always happy to provoke sounds like that from his redheaded lover.  When he and Zack broke the kiss, the brunet straightened up and he reached over Cloud's reclined body to cup the back of Reno's head, urging his mouth to his.  Cloud watched the two of them kiss and he stroked Reno a little faster, feeling a warning tingle in his recently spent cock.  Zack's boxer briefs were practically bursting at the seams with his arousal and Cloud cupped the impressive bulge with his free hand and rubbed it.  

 

 "Dammit," Zack gasped in defeat when his wings emerged—as they always tended to do when he got too excited.

 

"Mmm...I was wondering when I'd see those sexy wings of yours again," Reno murmured.  He humped Cloud's fondling hand unconsciously, his breath coming faster.  He licked Zack's jaw before tracing his parted lips with the tip of his tongue, coaxing him to kiss him again. 

 

Cloud watched their mouths move against each other and he smirked when Reno hooked his fingers into the elastic of Zack's undies and tugged them down.  The warrior's impressive cock sprung free, unrestrained and tempting to the eyes.  Cloud started to pet it but upon seeing Reno reaching for it too, he compensated and slipped his hand underneath to fondle his scrotum.  He almost jumped when Zack reached down unexpectedly and squeezed his dick in reciprocation.  Unsurprisingly, he began to harden again as Zack started stimulating him. 

 

There was a time when Cloud would have thought stroking two guys off while being simultaneously stroked off himself was impossible...or at the very least, highly awkward.  They rarely even had to exchange verbal information anymore to know what each other wanted.   

 

"I wanna ride one of my wolves," Reno moaned impatiently.

 

"Easy, Foxy," Zack purred.  His wings spread slowly above Cloud and he broke into a sweat, shuddering a little with pleasure as his lovers fondled his groin. 

 

"Yeah, I'm easy," agreed Reno breathlessly, "so lube me up and put me on someone's cock, already."

 

Zack's blue-violet gaze flashed as he winked down at Cloud.  "Do you believe this guy?  He thinks he's in a rodeo or something."

 

"Ye-haw," panted the Turk.  He thrust more urgently into Cloud's stroking hand.  "Don't push your luck, Fair.  I already broke you in once and I'll do it again, if ya push me."  

 

"He's never going to learn," reminded Cloud in an unsteady voice.  "Might have to get the riding crop after him."

 

He realized what he'd said when Reno paused and blinked at him and Zack's jaw dropped.  "Hey, you two were the ones talking about rodeos and breaking in.  I was just...going along with it."

 

"Suuure you were."  Reno smirked at him.  "One of these days, we're gonna explore that kinky side of you, Blondie.  That's a promise.  Rufus can't have _all_ the fun, yo."

 

Cloud blushed profusely at the mention of his last encounter with the president of ShinRa, inc.  Reno still had a picture of a collared and leashed Rufus sleeping naked with Cloud, somewhere on his cell phone.  "You don't have room to talk about kink.  You're addicted to handcuffs."

 

"Wow, what a pair of perverts I'm with," Zack said in a mock scandalized tone.  He clucked his tongue.  "And I always thought I'd end up with a nice, wholesome—"

 

His last word practically ended in a yelp of surprise when Cloud smacked him on the ass without warning.  Biting back a smile, Cloud raised his brows at Zack when the brunet's wings shivered and he sat flustered, with rounded lips.

 

"You were saying something about us being perverts?" challenged Cloud smugly. 

 

    Reno laughed, his restless need temporarily forgotten at the sight of Zack Fair openly blushing.  "Wolfy likes a good spanky once in a while, huh?"

 

"Hey, cut that out," Zack protested when the redhead smacked his other cheek, making him jump.  "I don't have a spank fetish!  It's...it's just a...thing!"

 

"Bullshit," countered Reno with a knowing look at Zack's erection.  "You just bucked good and hard in my hand both times, baby.  So Cloud, when did you figure this out?"

 

Cloud shrugged and he resumed his fondling of both his partners.  "A while ago, by accident.  Notice how quiet he is now?"

 

Reno looked at Zack with surprise.  "Holy shit, you're right!  So _that's_ how ya shut him up!"

 

Zack's breath caught a little as Reno started stroking his length again and he tried to make up excuses.  "It just...caught me by surprise."

 

"Shh," advised Cloud. 

 

He released Zack's balls again to give him another little smack on the behind, stunning him to silence again.  He smirked at Reno when the Turk looked between the two of them with amazement.  Once again, Zack's dick visibly twitched in Reno's hand in response to the swat and the flush crept back into his cheeks.

 

"Aww, we've _gotta_ explore this," Reno enthused.

 

Cloud shook his head.  "He doesn't like it constant.  Just a little smack now and then when he's not expecting it is good—especially when you want him to shut up and cooperate."

 

Reno chuckled.  "So you've played around with it, huh?  Zack's right about you, Blue eyes.  You've got some fetishes of your own."

 

Cloud lowered his gaze.  "If you say so."

 

Zack found his tongue again.  "Okay, so I've got a little thing about authority swats.  Someone I used to be with used to do it when I got out of line, all right?  It was kind of a...training thing."

 

"A 'training thing'?" repeated Reno with interest.  "Training for what...porn films?"

 

"No," denied Zack, "Just...you know...teaching me what felt good and when to stop and all that.  It was personal."

 

Reno sobered, an enlightened look crossing his face.  "Wait...are we talking about Lazard?"

 

Cloud nodded, guessing the same thing.  By now, Reno knew about the relationship Zack once had with the SOLDIER Director.  Lazard groomed Zack to be his ideal lover, back in the days before everything went to hell.  "Makes sense."

 

Zack squirmed uncomfortably.  "So, how about that ride you wanted, Red?  I'll go get the lube."

 

Cloud took pity on him, aware that he didn't like to discuss his past with Lazard more than necessary.  The man had a profound influence on him when he was learning his way through life and Zack had never managed to reconcile how he truly felt about him.  Cloud could relate, having his own volatile relationship with another blond from the same gene pool. 

 

"Get the lube," Cloud suggested softly, his gaze warm with empathy on the bigger man. 

 

Zack leaned over him and gave him a grateful little kiss on the lips.  "Happy to."

 

~***************************************~

 

* * *

 

Reno was so oversexed by the time Zack got him prepared that he had to squeeze the base of his dick when he finally mounted Cloud.  "Hold it a sec, Blondie," pleaded the Turk between shallow breaths.  "You two got me so worked up when we were playing, I might backfire."

 

Cloud snorted.  "You and the vehicle references." 

 

His hands stroked Reno's hips slowly and he obligingly held still for him.  Zack was kneeling behind Reno, straddling Cloud's legs so he could support the Turk.  It was one of Reno's favorite positions; to have one of his boyfriends guiding his motions while he rode the other one's cock.  He blamed Rufus for turning him onto it.  Zack's hands caressed his shoulders and back, relaxing him a little.  The brunet's mouth trailed kisses over his shoulder and his wings slowly fanned the cool night air around them. 

 

Reno began to rock slowly on top of Cloud, shutting his eyes and biting his lower lip as he tested himself.  When he opened his eyes again and looked down at the blond, he was a little surprised by the expression on his face.  Cloud was looking at him with what could only be described as awe.  His Mako-bright eyes were heavy-lidded with pleasure as he stared up at Reno's undulating form and one of his hands reached up to capture a lock of unbound, crimson hair and toy with it.

 

"You okay there, Blondie?" Reno panted, retaining his steady, slow rhythm.  He slid his hands over Cloud's bare, perspiration-dampened chest and he tweaked his nipples playfully. 

 

Cloud's eyes fluttered shut briefly and a low moan escaped his mouth.  He moistened his lips with his tongue and he looked up at Reno again, seeming to struggle for words.  "You just look...beautiful."

 

Reno wasn't the sort of man to blush easily, but that admission brought it out in him and he found himself grinning almost bashfully.  "Beautiful, huh?"  He'd often used the same adjective in his head when thinking of the way Cloud looked in the heat of passion, but he didn't realize the blond felt the same about him. 

 

"He's got you pegged right," agreed Zack huskily.  His warm, strong hands glided over Reno's pale skin and he nibbled the Turk's ear.  "So can I play now?  Please?"

 

Reno chuckled breathlessly at Zack's eagerness.  He caught the Soldier's hands in his and guided them to his flexing thighs.  He laid his hands on top of Zack's for a few moments and he turned his head to kiss him hard, speeding up his thrusts.  He heard Cloud grunt softly and the blond inadvertently tugged on the strand of hair he was holding in his hand. 

 

"Go ahead, babe," Reno invited after a few moments of fencing with Zack's tongue.  He wasn't going to last long, anyhow.  He'd gone for too long without his wolves and restraint was hard to come by, now. 

 

When Zack immediately complied and gripped the length of Reno's sex to fondle it, the Turk's breath caught and he hissed through his teeth.  For the space of a heartbeat, Zack paused.  Having come to know Reno's body language enough by now to tell the difference between a sound of pleasure and pain, he resumed quickly and he grazed the outer shell of Reno's ear with his teeth.  Never one to neglect his lovers if possible, Reno reached behind to slip a hand between his and Zack's bodies.  He found the bigger man's prominent erection easily and he returned the favor, moving his squeezing hand up and down the shaft. 

 

Zack rubbed up against Reno as he supported him by the hip with one hand and stroked him off with the other.  Reno felt the smear of precum as the tip of the bigger man's arousal slid against the small of his back and he whimpered in reaction, finding it too hot for words.  Cloud was urging Reno to move faster and the blond was steadily getting that wild look in his eye, his soft grunts turning into growls.

 

Reno was all too happy to comply with Cloud's silent request.  He began to fuck himself vigorously on Cloud's penetrating cock and true to form, he started to blurt shameless, dirty words of encouragement to his companions.  Cloud demonstrated that powerful hip action that made Reno putty in his hands and the Turk hollered out his approval.  Zack groaned steadily, his powerful body bumping and sliding against Reno's. 

 

Perhaps the synchronized rhythm of their bodies might have appeared disjointed to the onlooker, but there was really no way for three men to get each other off at the same time gracefully.  Their dance was no ballet, but it served its purpose and Cloud was the first to succumb to the pleasures of the act.  He tossed his head on the pillow and drove his twitching length deep into Reno's body.  He gasped both his lovers' names and his fingers dug into Reno's outer thighs as he clutched at them. 

 

"Right there...with ya baby," Reno groaned, losing it with the feel of Cloud pulsing inside of him.  He arched against Zack's supportive body and shuddered with pleasure.  Zack cupped his jaw with one hand and kissed him deeply, slowing his strokes as Reno came.  Grateful for the brunet's determined, considerate ministrations, Reno tried to give him release, too.  Unfortunately, his awkward position made it hard to give a good hand job and his muscles felt like jelly after that orgasm. 

 

"It's okay," Zack assured him with amusement when the redhead cursed and tried to squirm into a better position.  "I won't croak on you if I don't get one tonight."

 

"Nuh-uh," insisted Reno stubbornly.  "Everybody comes.  That's the rule."

 

Even Cloud chuckled at that.  "What if he's too tired to come?"

 

"Too tired?  Me?"  Zack sounded convincingly offended.

 

"Sounds like he just gave you a challenge," observed Reno with a sly grin at the blond.

 

Cloud was still catching his breath and he looked from Reno to Zack with concern he couldn't quite hide.  "Quit fooling around.  We've got things to do before the Fairs get here."

"We have another day to tidy up," Zack reminded him.

           

Cloud wavered, naturally finding it hard to resist his partner.

 

Reno eased off of Cloud and he reached for the box of tissues that sat conveniently on the bedside table.  "Hmm, I made a mess on ya, Cloud." 

 

He wiped the blond's stomach and chest off before balling the tissue up and tossing it in the little wastepaper basket located by the bedside table.  He looked at Zack and he scanned his appealing form lazily, appreciating the view of a hot guy with a big erection.  He'd always liked the way the fine treasure trail of hair started below Zack's navel to draw the gaze down, where it gradually thickened into a triangular pattern to frame his man-jewels. 

 

"So how about it, Zack?  You think Blondie can take you?" 

 

Zack grinned at Cloud, who looked like he wanted to object but didn't have the energy.  The blue eyes dropped to Zack's arousal and a telling flush crept back into the fair cheeks.  Zack stretched out on top of Cloud and he started giving him light, coaxing little kisses.

 

"Well, Cutie-pie?  It's your call.  Can you take me or do you want to call it a night?"

 

"Call me 'Cutie-pie' again and you won't be getting any at all," promised Cloud.  Despite his words, his voice lacked bite and he began to explore Zack's body with his hands, almost compulsively. 

 

"I'll get the lube," Reno said, biting back a snicker when Cloud sighed. 

 

Cloud wasn't fooling anyone. 

 

~****************************************~

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Reno woke up alone in the big bed—which was typical when he visited, since both his lovers were early birds.  He got out of bed and selected a fresh set of clothes for the day before helping himself to a morning shower.  By the time he finished showering, dressing and styling his hair, someone was cooking breakfast downstairs.  He could smell cooking eggs and toast, along with the tempting aroma of coffee. 

 

Perking up at the prospect of a nice breakfast, Reno impulsively slid down the banner of the staircase.  The tune he was whistling died abruptly on his lips as Zack passed by the foot of the stairs, blocking Reno's landing spot.  Reno started to yell for him to move out of the way before there was a collision, but Zack sensed his approach and he turned to catch Reno as he reached the end of the banner. 

 

"Nice catch," grunted the Turk.

 

"You're never this cheerful in the mornings," Zack observed.  His amethyst gaze roamed the Turk leisurely, taking in his ensemble of a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. 

 

Reno likewise admired how Zack looked in a pair of gray denim pants and a black sleeveless shirt.  He shrugged.  "I got laid by my boyscouts last night, after almost three months without it.  That'd put _anyone_ in a good mood, my man."

 

Zack smiled at him and he put an arm around him.  "Come on, let's have some breakfast."

 

Reno went with him into the kitchen, where Cloud was just finishing up with the poached eggs.  He looked up at their approach and he gave a bare hint of a smile and a nod.  "The Coffee's ready for you, Reno.  The sugar and cream is sitting next to the cup, if you want any of it."

 

Reno sniffed in the direction of the coffee pot with appreciation.  He could tell his lovers hadn't spared any expense on the coffee beans.  He saw the grinder sitting out next to the pot and he realized they had even gone through the trouble of grinding them up into grounds for him.  He approached Cloud and he briefly embraced him from behind, nuzzling his soft, golden hair affectionately. 

 

"Ya spoil me, Strife.  Know that?"

 

Cloud shrugged, keeping his eyes on his task as he ladled the eggs out of the boiling water and onto a plate.  "Just don't want to deal with a grumpy Reno.  I know how you get without your coffee."

 

Reno chuckled and he took the liberty of squeezing Cloud's firm butt through the wine-colored cargos he was wearing.  "I think I've got ya trained."

 

"Drink your coffee," demanded Cloud with a warning glance over his shoulder at him.   

 

Reno pulled away reluctantly.  "Spoil my fun."  He went to the pot and poured a cup of the aromatic, dark liquid.  "Just so you know, I'm here to spend time with my Blondie...not General Strife.  Try to lighten up while I'm here, yo."

 

Cloud appeared startled at that and he nearly dropped one of the eggs he was transferring onto the floor, instead of the plate.  "I'm not acting like a General."  He looked at Zack, his face comically sincere.  "Am I?"

 

"Well, I wouldn't say you're barking orders at us," pacified Zack, "but you _have_ been kind of tense, lately."

 

Cloud frowned as he placed the plate of poached eggs on the counter next to the plate of toast.  "Guess I just got caught up in fixing this place up.  Why didn't you say anything before, Zack?"

 

Zack shrugged and he reached out to ruffle Cloud's hair.  "Because you seemed happy to be all caught up in your work, kiddo.  I kind of like it when you keep me in line, too."

 

Cloud gave Zack one of those soft looks that made him so irresistible.  "I still wish you would have said something.  I don't want you to get sick of me."

 

Zack and Reno looked at each other.  "Do you believe this guy?" Reno sighed, shaking his head at Cloud.

 

"It's not possible for me to get sick of you, Cloudy."  Zack reached out and pinched the blond's cheek, making him grumble a complaint and swat at his hand.  He grinned.  "You're so damned cute."

 

Cloud was blushing, now.  "I'm just saying to speak up, from now on," he mumbled.

 

"We just did, ya flake," Reno countered with a grin.  "All I'm asking is for you to unwind a little."

 

"I'll try," promised Cloud with a nod and a shy little smile for him.

 

There was _that look_ again.  Reno sighed as he stirred his coffee and he approached Cloud to give him a quick smooch on the lips, not trusting himself to lay a hand on him.  "Let's eat, man.  I'm hungry and those eggs smell great."

 

Zack and Cloud agreed, and when the latter crossed the kitchen to get more plates out of the cupboard, Reno noticed he was limping slightly.  The Turk's initial reaction was faint concern, but then he remembered how enthusiastically Zack went after Cloud the night before and he snickered, instead.  He came up behind Cloud and he patted him on the rump.

 

"Hey Blondie; if you're sore, why don't ya use a Cure materia?"

 

Predictably, Cloud blushed scarlet and he gave Zack a dirty look when the larger swordsman winked and smirked at him in satisfaction.  "Because I'll drain it in no time if I use Cure materia every time I wake up sore in the morning.  I'll take a couple of aspirin after breakfast.  It's fine."

 

Zack almost looked guilty... _almost_.  "Sorry, Chocobo.  I'll take it easy, next time."

 

Cloud mumbled something uncharitable under his breath.

 

~**************************************~

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Cloud went out to the barn to let the chocobos out and Reno went with him, curious about the animals in spite of himself.  Zack stayed in the house to do some tidying up while they did that.  Much as it amused Reno to discover Zack was quite the home keeper, he didn't tease him about it.  The man was frustrated enough at the lack of work the WRO had for him and working on his home clearly provided a distraction for him. 

 

"So Cloud," Reno said as he walked alongside the blond up the gravel path, "Does Zack ever go with you on any of these deliveries?"

 

Cloud nodded.  "Mm.  Sometimes.  Now that the main roads are repaired, his truck comes in handy.  We can transport bigger loads, now.  Why?"

 

Reno shrugged and squinted against the noon sun, shading his eyes with one hand.  He'd forgotten his shades in the house, unfortunately.  "Just making sure our boy gets out enough, ya know?  He seems a little restless and I don't think a stir-crazy Zack is something you want to deal with."

 

Cloud smirked.  "No, stir-crazy Zack would be an even bigger handful than regular Zack.  He gets out enough...I think."

 

Reno grimaced as they made it to the field pen and he almost stepped in a pile of chocobo poo.  "You know he wouldn't say anything if he wasn't getting enough action, don't ya?  He wouldn't want you feeling bad for him."

 

"I know."  Cloud stopped at the gate and unlocked it, keeping his eyes lowered.  "I guess you know him almost as well as I do, now.  Nobody else can see it."

 

"Fair's the kind of guy that likes to be useful," Reno said.  "Maybe I can dig up some extra work for him, when my vacation's finished."

 

Cloud paused and he looked at Reno, betraying a glimpse of hope in his eyes.  "You think you could do that?"

 

"Hey, who are you talking to, here?"  Reno spread his hands and grinned.  "Reno, that's who!  I _always_ come through for my boys, got it?  I'll talk to Tseng and see what we can dig up.  He likes Fair...he'll pull some strings if he has to."

 

Cloud's golden brows drew down suspiciously.  "It has to be a _real_ assignment, Reno.  It can't just be something you made up so you could fool around with him."

 

Reno snorted.  "Give me a little credit, will ya?  I know I come off as some sex-crazed lunatic—"

 

"You _are_ a sex-crazed lunatic."  Cloud's mouth curved into a little smirk.

 

Reno couldn't actually dispute that, so he carried on.  "All right, _despite_ me being a sex-crazed lunatic, when I'm on the job I _work_ it.  Seems you've forgotten that little fact since things have settled down, Blondie."

 

Cloud sobered and he looked into Reno's eyes.  "No, I haven't forgotten.  Sometimes I wish I could, but it's who you are."

 

Not so long ago, that comment would have made Reno twitch uncomfortably inside, but now he knew it was a simple statement of fact.  His career would always clash with Cloud and Zack's morals, but they worked around that because they were happy with each other. 

 

The blond seemed to realize what he's just said and he tried to iron out the candid wrinkles in his comment.  "I meant...you're good at your job and I don't care.  I mean I care, but I don't...it doesn't..."

 

Reno snickered at Cloud's bumbling attempts.  "Quit before you hurt yourself, babe.  I got the drift the first time and I'm not offended.  As long as you're cool with who I am there's not a problem."

 

Cloud shrugged, letting the matter drop with a faint expression of relief.  He opened the paddock and Reno followed him through the gate and to the barn.  The hens inside greeted Cloud with chirps and warbles when he stepped through the door and Reno hung back cautiously as he released them from their individual pens. 

 

"Hey girls," Cloud greeted.  He patted the smaller one on the neck.  The bigger one named 'Sissy' nudged Cloud demandingly, making him stumble a little into Daisy.     

 

 "Easy," cautioned Cloud with a soft harrumph of laughter.  "I wasn't going to forget you."  He treated Sissy to pats and scratches as well, dividing his attention between the two birds.

 

Despite the smell and his wariness of the animals, Reno began to smile at the sight of Cloud exchanging affection with them.  The chocobos seemed to bring out the youth and innocence in Cloud.   

 

Cloud remembered his audience and he seemed to try and temper his smile as he gave Reno an encouraging blue gaze.  "Want to try hand-feeding them, Reno?"

 

Reno furrowed his brows.  "Uh, no."

 

Cloud smirked at him and he ushered the chocobos to the barn exit.  Reno hastily jumped aside as the hens strutted out into the paddock.  Cloud came up beside him and he watched the birds for a couple of seconds.  "I'll bet you'd like it.  Come on...I've got a bag of their favorite seed and nut mixture locked up in the little storage shed.  I always give them some with their breakfast greens."

 

Reno followed him to the little shed in the right corner of the fenced paddock, but he shook his head.  Earlier thoughts of their camping trip reminded him of his encounter with the bear cub...and its mother.  He'd learned his lesson not to try and pet everything that looked cute and fluffy—present company excluded. 

 

"No dice, man.  See the size of those beaks?  I wanna keep my hands."

 

"They won't bite your hands off," Cloud assured him with a touch of exasperation in his tone.  He went opened the shed and went inside to fill a tin pail with some of the mixture from the sack.  When he came back out, he nodded at Reno's hands and held the pail out.  "Here, cup your hands and I'll pour some in."

 

Reno took a step back and he warily eyed the big yellow birds pecking at the ground a few feet away.  "Nuh-uh, Cloud.  I'll pass."

 

For a minute, Cloud looked like he was going to give up, but then he scooped out a handful of the seed and whistled in a way that sounded almost like a birdsong.  Reno prudently circled around behind the blond and kept close to the shed as the hens perked up and came over to them.  They dipped their heads one at a time, taking turns nipping the treats from their keeper's cupped hand.

 

Cloud turned his head to look over his shoulder at Reno, "See?  They know the difference between fingers and seed.  They won't hurt you."

 

Reno watched as Cloud scooped up more and let the animals eat from his hand.  His anxiety faded and he reasoned that if there were a real danger, Cloud wouldn't risk damaging his hands.  They were his livelihood—both with mechanics and with sword fighting.

 

"Hrm...okay Blondie.  I'll give it a try but if they draw blood, there's gonna be hell to pay."

 

Cloud nodded. "Deal." 

 

Cloud waited until the chocobos had finished off his handful before he picked up the pail.  He tipped some of the mixture out into Reno's cupped hands and advised him to hold still and relax.  He tried to do as persuaded, but the minute Daisy lowered her beak to his hand and pecked some of the seed from it, he jumped a little, scattering a few seeds into the warm breeze.  This startled the birds somewhat and Sissy cawed nervously and backed away.  Daisy cocked her head and regarded Reno with suspicious, beady eyes before cautiously dipping her head for more feed.  

 

"Easy," Cloud soothed, laying one hand over Reno's left shoulder.  He leaned in closer to the Turk and murmured in a soft monotone.  "Chocobos aren't aggressive outside self-defense, but they spook just like other birds."

 

Distracted by the low pitch of Cloud's voice and his proximity, Reno loosened up again and he resisted the temptation to flinch when Daisy's beak lightly pecked at his hands.  After a little while, Sissy decided it was safe enough to come close again and she began taking her share as well.  What amazed him the most was how polite the birds were with each other.  They each waited for the other to get a bite and pull away before going for more. 

 

"Kinda tickles," Reno muttered with a grin.  The chocobos finished off all the mixture in his hands and they peered around expectantly, looking for more.

 

Cloud nodded and smiled at him.  "Yeah.  You want some more?"

 

Reno shrugged, trying not to show too much enthusiasm.  "Sure, why not?"

 

Cloud poured more of the mixture into Reno's hands and he poured the rest into the feed trough attached to the nearby fence.  While Reno finished feeding the birds what he held in his hands, Cloud retrieved a small, bundled bale of greens from the barn and he carried it out to the fence.  He dug a pocketknife out of his pants and cut the cords, before using a pitchfork to spread the greens out into a pile near the trough.  When that was finished, he went into the storage shed and he came back out with another pail—this one filled with corn and other grains.  Reno watched as he added it to the trough and spread the mixture around with his hands. 

 

As soon as the birds finished off the seed in Reno's hands, they made an eager beeline for the trough and the pile of greens.  Cloud patted them each as he moved away to give them access to their breakfast.  He returned to Reno's side and watched the hens enjoy their breakfast.

 

"See?  Nothing to be afraid of."

 

Reno smiled.  Though he wasn't a fan of the smells and mess that came with pets, he'd always been kind of a sucker for animals.  It was one of the great ironies of Reno's life; he found it easier to pull the trigger on troublesome humans than animals.  He _almost_ envied Cloud's effortless confidence when handling chocobos, along with Zack's woodsman skills and knowledge of wild beasts. 

 

All it took was a step in the wrong direction to remind Reno that his affection for animals could only go so far.  He felt his shoe sink into something that felt like mud, but the odor wafting to his nostrils from below told a different story.  He looked down and grimaced as he pulled his foot out of a pile of chocobo dung. 

 

"Fuck.  Is there a hose or something I can use?"  Reno balanced on one foot and put one hand on Cloud's shoulder for support as he shook his soiled sneaker in vain. 

 

Cloud coughed into his hand suspiciously and nodded.  "Right over there, by the side of the barn.  Come on and we'll get you fixed up."

 

Reno started to hop on one foot toward their destination but he reminded himself that it didn't matter if he tracked shit through the grass.  Cloud was watching him sidelong and Reno tried very hard not to look overly concerned—even though he was now scanning the ground carefully to make sure he didn't have a repeat occurrence. 

 

"That's why we wear boots," Cloud supplied.  He pointed down at his own footwear meaningfully.  Of course, the zip-up combat boots _would_ be perfect for farm work.  The things were designed for treading through every inhospitable environment known to man.

 

Reno shrugged.  "I don't own a pair of those, man.  It's not like I go wading through bird poop all the time, yo."

 

"'Wading'?"  Cloud shook his head and coughed into his hand again.  "Ahem...here, hold your foot out and I'll spray it off."

 

Reno did as advised; bracing his hand against the wall of the barn while his companion hosed the excrement off of his shoe.  "So what are Zack's folks like, anyhow?"

 

The blue eyes glanced up at him briefly from beneath golden bangs.  "What do you want to know?" 

 

The Turk scratched his head in thought and he turned his foot so Cloud could get the ick off the other side of his shoe.  His socks were getting wet, but he could always toss them in the laundry and put on a fresh pair.  "I dunno man...I've never done this before.  I knew Rufus' old man but that ain't exactly the same thing as this."

 

Cloud smirked.  "You're right, it's not the same."  He checked out his handiwork and he nodded in satisfaction before turning off the hose.  He wiped his hands on his pants and looked at Reno thoughtfully.  "Zack's parents are simple people...honest and hard-working. They aren't big on modern technology and they're kind of old fashioned."

 

Reno winced.  "They don't sound like the kind of people I can impress at all, Cloud."

 

"Don't be so sure," advised the blond.  "You work hard and your department _is_ helping to clean up the mess of the past.  Just be yourself...uh...but with less cussing.  In fact, try not to cuss at all, if you can help it."

 

That made Reno chuckle.  "Don't worry; _that's_ the easy part.  I know I've got a filthy mouth, but I never swore around my Ma and I won't do it around Wolfy's folks.  I just don't know how to...you know...interact with people like that, is all."

 

"They're just people, Reno."  Cloud's gaze was reassuring on him.  "If they ask questions about your job, just answer the same way you'd answer any other civilians.  You don't have to put on a big show and you don't have to make a grand gesture to impress them, okay?"

 

"You make it sound so simple," sighed the redhead.  He shifted on his feet, grimacing at the way his right sneaker squished when he put his weight down on it.

 

"It _is_ simple," Cloud insisted.  "You know what to keep to yourself and what to share.  There's nothing to worry about."

 

As the blond checked the paddock gate to be sure it was locked, Reno gave him a sly grin.  "Uh-huh.  Is that what ya told yourself when _you_ first met Zack's folks?"

 

Cloud paused, lowering his eyes.  "I was scared shitless," he confessed softly. 

 

Reno laughed aloud at that and he snapped his fingers.  "Busted!"

 

Cloud chuckled a little as well and he shrugged.  "Doesn't change anything.  They'll see what we see, if you let them."

 

Reno was warmed by that sentiment, even though he thought it was bullshit.  Fair's parents weren't likely to see what Zack and Cloud saw in him, but it was always nice to get reminders that he was much more than a Turk, to both of them. 

 

"How about you let me take care of making lunch, today?  I saw some stuff in your freezer I can work with.  I've learned a few new tricks from the bossman since the last time I was here and I'm dying to try out that barbeque pit you guys built in the back."

 

"Okay," agreed Cloud.  "If you're sure.  You don't have to, you know."

 

Reno sighed.  "Believe it or not, I actually _like_ doing shit for my boys once in a while...and that includes you and Fair.  Fucking and fighting aren't the only things I can do, Blondie."

 

"Just what you do best," Cloud hedged with a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

Reno winked, unoffended.  "You'd better believe it, yo."

 

~******************************************~

 

* * *

 

Noon was coming around when Reno and Cloud finished correcting the dent in his car.  As promised, he cooked lunch for everyone with ingredients he'd spotted in the freezer and pantry the night before.  Zack complimented him enthusiastically on the hamburgers he grilled, though Reno personally thought he charred them a bit too much.  Cloud said they were 'nice' when he asked how his tasted and the redhead smirked inwardly.  At least the blond was being a little honest.  Poor Zack just didn't have it in him to risk hurting people's feelings with the truth—or he really liked charred burgers after all.  The corn on the cob turned out okay and so did the mac and cheese.

 

They worked off the rather heavy lunch with some sparring afterwards.  They picked a shaded spot outside, between the house and the barn.  Reno watched his two lovers go first.  He had missed seeing them both in action and watching their combat moves against one another was a little breathtaking.  They grunted, swore and teased each other as they dueled beneath the trees.  Some might accuse them of being crazy for sparring with naked blades, but the couple had the control to hold back when necessary and avoid drawing blood. 

 

Zack and Cloud were equals in skill, though their size and build differences resulted in a variation of techniques.  Zack tended to use his strength to his best advantage, while Cloud was more dexterous.  Cloud had a speed advantage over the larger male for sure, but Zack was quite the inventive fighter—as he demonstrated when Cloud's twin blades came at him in two different spots.  Logically, he couldn't block them both with his single blade and Cloud knew it.  Zack surprised both Cloud and Reno by forgoing an attempt to block the weapons at all.  Instead, he kicked out at the blond, hitting him in his solar plexus and knocking him to the ground.  Reno winced, understanding now why the two of them wore the military issue light body armor that featured the wide, protective belt around the midriff. 

 

To his credit, Cloud didn't drop his swords when he fell to the ground and he immediately began to struggle to his feet despite his obvious discomfort.  Zack offered a solicitous hand up to the blond, looking down at him with an apology in his expression.

 

"You okay?"

 

Cloud nodded and he combined the two blades to form the original singular weapon.  He accepted Zack's hand and got back to his feet.  There were no words of blame and he gave Zack a faint smile and a nod after taking a small breather to recuperate.

 

"You got me.  I yield."  Cloud said with a nod of respect.

 

"I didn't tap you with my sword," argued Zack.  "Just because I got you on your back doesn't mean I win."

 

Reno bit back a snicker, barely refraining from commenting on the unintentional pun.

 

"Fair is fair," Cloud insisted with a shrug.

 

"But if you were on the field, you probably would have avoided a follow-up strike to that and gotten to your feet."

 

"If I were on the field," countered the blond, "a real enemy wouldn't stop his attack and give me a hand up.  I lost this one."

 

Zack looked at him in concern as Cloud pressed a hand over his midsection.  "How's your stomach?  I didn't mean to kick that hard, Chocobo."

 

"It's fine," Cloud assured when Reno frowned in concern as well.  "Just a little winded.  You get to duel Reno, now."

 

"About time," Reno grunted.  He readied the EMR strapped to his wrist and he grinned at Zack.  "Ready to get owned, Feathers?"

 

Zack gave him a wolf's grin in return.  "Bring it."

 

Cloud walked away to make room for them and he patted Reno on the shoulder in passing.  "Give him hell, Reno."

 

"Count on it," promised the Turk.  He half wished he'd switched from his jeans into a pair of track pants for this, but there was no help for it now.  He was a survivor and if there was one thing Reno knew how to do, it was adaptation. 

 

As soon as he gave a nod to show he was ready, Zack came at him in a flurry of steel.  Reno cussed like a sailor and he barely managed to deflect one hit before simply rolling backwards to avoid the rest.  He nimbly got to his feet, hopped over a low swing and popped Zack in the forehead with his baton. 

 

"Down boy!"

 

Zack backed away and impulsively rubbed his smarting head with one hand, still keeping his blade steady on the defensive with the other.  "Ow, Red.  I know I've got a hard head but that was just mean!"

 

Reno grimaced.  "Oops...sorry babe.  You okay?  Think we need to stop and put a steak on it or someth—"

 

Zack was on him again before he could finish the sentence and Reno again regretted his choice of denim pants when they inhibited his movements just enough to throw him off.  "Hey, I was really worried, you shithead!"

 

Cloud snorted, leaning against the trunk of the big oak they were fighting beneath.  "Now you know how it feels."

 

Reno grunted and dove away, trying to find an opening to shift the balance.  Zack was keeping him on the defensive, not giving an inch of ground.  "What's that supposed to mean, Blondie?"

 

Cloud shrugged.  "Just what I said.  Being tricked sucks, doesn't it?"

 

Reno grinned in spite of himself and he finally regained a bit of advantage when he managed to leap over Zack and kick him in the back of the knee—just hard enough to make it buckle and force him to regain balance.  "Dunno what you're talking about," he lied to Cloud, tossing a wink at him.

 

Zack whirled around just in time to deflect Reno's EMR, but the redhead was expecting that—even counting on it.  Zack wasn't wearing his protective gloves—a costly mistake.  Reno activated his weapon, sending an electric charge through it _and_ the sword blocking it.  His gamble paid off.  The hilt of Zack's sword was properly insulated with leather, but his topmost gripping hand was touching the metal crosspiece—just enough to give Zack a harmless but startling shock. 

 

"Sh---it!" Zack nearly dropped his blade and he fell back, regarding Reno suspiciously. 

 

Cloud seemed to find it amusing.  "You've never fought Reno before, have you Zack?  Have fun with that."

 

Reno himself was more surprised by Cloud's observation than Zack was by the electric shock.  It had never really dawned on him before that he and Zack had never crossed weapons—not even for a friendly sparring match.  Zack had trained with Tseng, Cloud and Genesis since his miraculous return to Gaia, but this was the first time with Reno.

 

"Yo, we never did this back in the old days?" Reno panted, barely avoiding a kick aimed his way.  He retaliated and Zack ducked aside. 

 

"What, you mean like before Seph went bonkers and Hojo got his hands on me and Cloud?" prompted Zack.

 

"Yeah.  I'm still working on getting some of those older memories back," explained Reno between huffs.  "Just seems weird that Blondie and I fought so many times but you and I never did."

 

"Maybe we—" Zack rolled away from a downward swipe of Reno's weapon—"just get along better.  Seriously though...we both worked for the same people, back in those days, even if we worked in different departments.  You and Cloud...got into it because things were different...by the time he came back into the picture."

 

"Makes sense," agreed Reno, and Cloud nodded.

 

It dawned on Reno that Zack was distracted enough for him to take advantage, if he so chose.  The old Reno would have done it.  He hesitated for a moment, remembering a time when the waters weren't so "muddied" and he knew his place in life.  It wasn't anyone's fault, really.  Things had just happened over the past few years that forced him to re-evaluate his life and his whole outlook on things. 

 

Reno made a quick decision.  A lot of things had to change in his life, but his core nature wasn't one of them.  He took the opening he found and he feinted another strike with his EMR.  Zack took the bait and blocked it again—this time taking care to keep his grip on the insulated part of his hilt to avoid another shock.  Reno didn't waste any time; he dropped while his opponent was recovering and he made a sweeping, low kick that knocked Zack off his feet. 

 

Zack swore as he went down and there was a sudden ripping sound as his wings burst free, tearing through the back of his shirt in the process.  The sweeping, feathery appendages broke his fall and Reno followed up quickly, ignoring the sight for the sake of winning the duel.  The Turk pressed the tip of his EMR against Zack's throat and planted one foot on his chest.

 

"Looks like I got ya, Fair." 

 

Damn, did the man ever look hot lying on his back like that, with his great white wings spread out beneath him and his black hair disheveled.  It was getting long again—particularly in the back.  The spiked style remained intact, but the length in the back made it look a little wilder.  Reno thought it really suited him.

 

Zack smiled up at him and released the hilt of his sword, holding his palms open in a gesture of surrender.  "Looks like you did, Foxy."  He sighed and looked up at Cloud.  "How many shirts does that make now, Cloudy?"

 

"Seventeen, so far," answered the blond. 

 

"Seventeen...hmm.  Zack sighed again and looked up at Reno, shrugging.  "I get all my tees from a cheap shop in Junon, because of this crap.  Oh well.  You beat me...so what do you want as your ante?"

 

Reno smirked and he took his foot off Zack's chest.  He was a little surprised that he'd won the match, but he _had_ played dirty and Zack seemed to have trouble cutting loose against people he liked.  He was tempted to straddle Soldier-boy's hips and get with the making out, but he resisted his libido and reached a hand down to assist him, instead.  He could collect his "winnings" later on. 

 

"Yeah, I got lucky, yo."

 

Zack took his hand and got to his feet with a grunt, brushing his pants off before retrieving his sword from the grass.  "You beat me fair and square, Reno.  You didn't get 'lucky'."

 

Reno snorted and pinched Zack's ass.  "What makes you think I was talking about the duel?  I'm talking about my prize for winning.  You can give it to me after dinner, babe."

 

Cloud snorted in the background.

 

Zack gave Reno a keen grin.  "And? And-and-and?"

 

His eagerness made the Turk snicker.  "So much for reluctant conquests.  You'd make a sucky prisoner of love, Fair.  You're supposed to act like you don't _want_ to put out to your captor, yo."

 

Zack raised an eyebrow.  "Have you been reading romance novels or something, Foxy?"

 

Reno didn't miss a beat.  He shook his head and made a disgusted face.  "Naw, it's Elena.  She brings these tacky little romance novels to the office and she reads the damned things out loud.  It's like the chick never learned how to read in her head or something!"

 

Reno began to imitate his blonde co-worker, fluttering his eyes as he pitched his voice higher.  "Antonia resisted the strong, masculine arms that pulled her close, but her captor's commanding lips put a stop to her protests.  She felt his turgid manhood against her thigh and she knew she had to escape, before he deflowered her."

 

Reno made a gagging sound while Zack snickered and Cloud stared at him.  "I mean, what the fuck is a 'turgid manhood', anyhow?"

 

"I don't know," Zack laughed, "but I'd want to get away from it too!"

 

"It's a euphemism for a hard-on," supplied Cloud. 

 

"Well, it sounds like a euphemism for STD," snorted Reno.

 

"Yeah," agreed Zack, twisting in place as he pulled his wings back in and tried to see the damage to his t-shirt.  "Why don't they just call it a hard-on?  And who says 'deflowered' these days?"  

 

Cloud's lips twitched.  "I guess the euphemisms make it more romantic for some women, and most stories only use 'deflowering' if they're set in historical times."

 

Reno and Zack exchanged a suspicious look before the Turk approached Cloud.  "Listen to the scholar, here," he droned, tapping his EMR in his open palm.  "How do you know so much about lady romance novels, Blue-eyes?"

 

Cloud lowered his gaze and mumbled something, shrugging.

 

Zack came closer and frowned.  "What?  All I heard was 'Tffnerrome',"

 

Cloud sighed.  "I said; Tifa has some.  I...found one of them the last time I stayed the weekend in Edge with her and the kids."

 

Zack regarded the blond's blushing face and he came to a delighted conclusion.  "You _read_ one of them!"

 

Cloud grunted and averted his gaze.  "I was...curious...to see what the big deal was, so I read a little bit of one of them."

 

Reno was having trouble holding back his mirth.  "Just a 'little bit'?"

 

Cloud seriously couldn't have looked more embarrassed if he'd been caught looking at scat porn.  "Just a few pages...enough to get the gist of it."

 

Zack was grinning from ear to ear as he reached out and ruffled Cloud's honey-blond hair.  "Cloud, that's so...so..."

 

The blond frowned at him.  "Don't say cute—"

 

"— _CUTE_ ," Zack finished as if he hadn't heard him.  He had an adoring expression on his handsome face that warned he was on the verge of hugging Cloud to pieces.  "You like a little romance, don't you, Chocobo?"

 

"Shut up, Zack."  Cloud's face was now cherry bright.

 

"But if you want a little more romance, all you've got to do is ask," persisted Zack, his playful, teasing grin never faltering.  He waggled his brows at the shorter swordsman and he put his hands on either side of the tree trunk behind Cloud, leaning in for a kiss.

 

"Screw you...both you guys," Cloud muttered, ducking under Zack's bracing arms before the smiling mouth could touch his.  "I'm going in for a shower."

 

"Got ya all hot and bothered thinking about those girly novels, did it?"  Reno nudged Zack and they both snickered. 

 

Cloud flipped them off over his shoulder and kept walking.

 

"Think he read the whole book?" Zack murmured, watching the embarrassed blond storm away.

 

"Oh yeah...he definitely read the whole thing," agreed Reno.  "Elle would love him for that."

 

"Heh...but I don't see Cloud having a book discussion with anyone—especially not a smut book.  Maybe we should lighten up on the teasing.  The poor kid looked like a bomb, his face was so red."

 

Reno sighed and adjusted the strap on his EMR.  "Whatever you say, Fair.  You're both a pair of hopeless romantics, if ya ask me."

 

Zack visibly perked up.  "Hey, that gives me an idea.  Maybe we could do something romantic for our boy while you're here.  If he got into one of those corny romance novels, it probably means he wants something he won't ask for.  You know how he is about speaking up."

 

"Yeah, Cloud couldn't talk his way out of a paper bag if his life depended on it.  You really think he wants some cheesy 'wind-blowing in the hair, shirt flapping open' kind of crap?"

 

"Well, we've sort of done that already and it wasn't that romantic, with a tornado touching down less than a mile from our place."

 

Reno didn't know what was more disturbing: Zack's apparent inability to detect his sarcasm or the brunet's casual mention of a twister coming close to his and Cloud's land.  "Uh...right.  So anyway...what did you have in mind?  Oh, and for the record, if it involves me putting on a dress you can go fuck yourself."

 

Zack laughed and shook his head.  "You sound like Cloud.  No, it's nothing like that.  I've got to think about it and get some kind of hint from him, but I promise it won't be like some big roleplay thing...unless Cloudy wants it that way."

 

"Cloud...roleplaying?"  Reno found the idea so funny he cackled.  He slapped Zack on the shoulder and tugged his arm.  "Good one, Fair.  Let's get to the house and get cleaned up.  I'm in the mood for an afternoon drink or three."

 

Zack obligingly fell into step with him.  "I'm not saying we should all dress up as pirates, and run around cock-fighting, but I'm sure there's something he wants and won't admit to—I mean, besides the collars and handcuffs."

 

"Well, whatever you want to do, you'd better do it tonight," Reno advised seriously.  "Your folks are coming in tomorrow afternoon."

 

"Not tonight," Zack objected.  He put an arm around Reno's shoulders casually, always generous with his affection.  "He'll think we're just picking on him.  Give it a few days and I'll work something out.  It's not like my parents need us hanging around the house at all times, babysitting them."

 

Reno shrugged.  "I'm just along for the ride, hot stuff."

 

~**********************************~

 

* * *

 

-To be continued

    


	3. Chapter 3

“Meet the folks”

Part three

(An “Alliance” universe mini-fic)

~********************************~

* * *

**(Warning: Possible spoilers for all FF7 game/movie titles)**

_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_

~***********************************************~

* * *

 

_The next day, early afternoon:_

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this shit," Reno grumbled to himself as he gave his company vehicle a tune-up that it didn't really need.  "I should scat while the scatting is good, not hang around waiting for Wolfy's folks to show up so I can try to impress them."

 

According to his info, the Fairs were country folk.  It was Reno's experience that country folk didn't think much of city folk, and vice-versa.  He was a city boy through and through, and even when he wasn't impulsively cussing, his mouth tended to run away with him.  It was going to be a challenge to keep from saying or doing the wrong thing in front of Zack's parents.  He finished tuning the engine and he wiped his hands off on the rag hanging from his jeans.  He checked his watch and sighed.

 

"Probably too late to skip out now," he reasoned.  The Fairs were due any time, now.  Deciding he needed to calm his nerves, Reno got out a clove and walked out of the garage to light it up.  He lowered his shades as he stepped outside and he took a deep, slow drag of the spiced cigarette between his fingers.  He saw Cloud in the distant chocobo paddock, filling the bird trough with fresh feed.  The blond wore jeans for a change, and a dark green muscle shirt with a beer logo on it.  He noticed Reno watching him and he waved, giving him one of the quiet little smiles he seemed to reserve only for the people he was closest to.  Reno couldn't resist smiling back as he returned the wave.  To think, not that long ago, he never would have gotten a smile like that from the blond.

 

Reno heard the sound of approaching helicopters and his grin faded as dread took over.  He looked in the direction of the mountains where it was coming from and sure enough, he could see an aircraft cresting the horizon.  From inside the house, Zack must have heard it too, because he came out on the porch with a mop still in his hand, and he shaded his eyes with his free hand to investigate. 

 

Keeping an eye on the ShinRa chopper approaching, Reno puffed his clove like a locomotive, smoking it down to the filter before he even realized it.  He grimaced when he got the taste of burnt filter in his mouth and he looked at the stub of cigarette between his fingers.  He put it out hastily and placed the remains in the little butt container he kept on him, before going back into the garage.  He lifted the hood of his car again and obsessively inspected the engine, though it couldn't get any more fine-tuned than it already was.

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

"Mom!  Dad!"  Zack jogged over to the helicopter as his parents got out with Rude's assistance.  Inside the bird, Tseng was shutting the engine down and communicating with someone over the transmitter.  Zack hugged his mother close and she chuckled, patting his back. 

 

"Hi, Son," greeted Mr. Fair, his hazel eyes sweeping over him.  "Looks like you got yourself a summer tan, there."

 

"I've been doing a lot of work outside, Pops," Zack answered as he released his mother to give his father the same treatment.  "Cloud and I made some pretty radical changes around here, this year."

 

"I can see that," said Mrs. Fair as she looked around.  "Oh!  You have chocobos, now!  Hello, dear!"  She waved at Cloud, who had just finished trimming the animal's claws.  He waved back and left the paddock to join them.

 

"Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Fair," greeted Cloud politely as he approached, pitching his voice to be heard over the slowing engine of the chopper.  "I hope the flight was okay."

 

"It was fine," assured Mr. Fair.  "Though the wife got a little airsick, partway through."

 

"I'm not used to flying," confessed Mrs. Fair.  Her blue eyes smiled at Cloud.  "And I want you to call me 'Mama Fair', understand?  We're family, now."

 

Cloud lowered his gaze bashfully and nodded.  "Sure…Mama Fair."

 

"Oh, just call me 'Mama'," she revised.  "Or 'Mom'.  Come here so I can hug you."

 

Blushing, Cloud obeyed and Zack chuckled as his mother doted on the blond.  "Where's Red at, Sunshine?"

 

Cloud pointed at the garage.

 

"Hmph…I thought he was already done in there.  Let's go introduce him to the folks."

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

Mrs. Fair wasn't quite sure what to make of Zack and Cloud's friend when they joined him in the garage.  He was a handsome fellow to be sure, with his cinnamon-red hair, pretty blue-green eyes and sculpted, fair features.  He had a pair of protective goggles propped on his forehead, and a pair of shades peeked out of the breast pocket of his shirt.  He smelled like a combination of cloves and cinnamon—oddly fitting to his looks.  The strange red crescent tattoos slashing over his cheekbones gave her pause.  She'd heard of gang members tattooing themselves and she knew he was a member of the Turks.

 

"Reno, meet my parents," Zack introduced.  "Mom, Dad, this is our buddy Reno.  He's staying with us while he's on vacation from work."

 

Reno started to stick his hand out, realized it was covered in grease and hastily withdrew it.  "Shit…I mean hi.  Nice to meet ya.  Sorry about the mess in Gongaga."  He wiped his hands on the rag he kept on his person.

 

"Well, as long as they're trying to clean up the damage from the reactor," Mr. Fair remarked.  "I guess we can put up with it.  So you fought with our boy against those Deepdirt people, eh?"

 

"Deepground, Pops," corrected Zack with a grin, "and he sure did.  He saved my life, too."

 

Reno shrugged.  "You saved mine first, yo.  I had to look out for ya, after that."

 

"Don't be modest," Zack insisted.  "I was out of my head and if it weren't for you, I would have probably charged out to join a wolf pack and ended up freezing to death."

 

Something passed between the two young men and Reno smirked.  "Yeah, well…couldn't let ya do that, could I?"  The redhead looked at Mr. And Mrs. Fair again, uncomfortably.  "He's a good guy, your son."

 

"We're very proud of him," enthused Mrs. Fair with an adoring look up at her Soldier son.  "And of you too, dear," she added with a smile for Cloud. 

 

"General Strife," agreed Mr. Fair with a chuckle.  "That ought to make you feel pretty good, son."

 

Cloud lowered his gaze and smiled.  "It's just a title."

 

"He loves it, don't let him fool you."  Zack winked at his suddenly blushing, blond lover.  "Come on, let's get your bags and get you settled in.  I can't wait for you to see what we've done with the house."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

Zack's parents approved of what he and Cloud had done with the house.  They spent the afternoon getting caught up, and they had barbeque for dinner.  Mr. Fair helped with the grilling and Mrs. Fair insisted on preparing dessert.

 

"I haven't forgotten how much you love my ginger snaps," she told her son with a grin.  "I happen to have brought all the ingredients with me in this bag.  It's been too long since I've made my boy his favorite dessert."

 

Zack smiled and helped her retrieve the containers and jars from the bag, setting them out on the counter island for her.  He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  "Thanks, Mom.  Make yourself at home.  Our kitchen is your kitchen."

 

"Then get out of my kitchen, and let me get started."

 

Zack laughed at her fondly and he ushered Cloud out the archway prudently.  "Come on, Spike; she's a real sweet lady until you get in her way in the kitchen.  We'd best not push it."

 

"Oh, not you, dear," she admonished when Reno started to leave with his companions.  "I could use a baking assistant, if you don't mind.  Zack, why don't you and Cloud go and see if you can help your father while Reno and I handle this in here?"

 

"Sure thing, Mom," agreed Zack.  "Come on, Cloud.  Let's do as the lady says."

 

Reno gave them both a barely concealed look of panic and Cloud hesitated long enough to give him an encouraging nod, before leaving with Zack.  Now alone with Mrs. Fair, Reno forced a smile for her and gulped back his uncertainty, schooling his face into a mask of false casualty. 

 

"So, what do ya need me to do, Mrs. Fair?"

 

She cracked a couple of eggs into a bowl and handed it to him, along with a whisk.  "You can start by beating these, while I get the spices ready.  Do you like gingerbread cookies, Reno?"

 

He nodded and obligingly began to whisk the eggs for her.  "Sure do.  I've never had any made from scratch, though."

 

"Then you're in for a treat," she informed him, smiling.  "Even if I do say so myself.  Tell me about yourself, Reno.  What sort of work does your department do, these days?"

 

He read the hidden meaning behind the question and he kept his tone level.  "Things have changed a lot.  Most of it involves investigating safety hazards with the WRO and cleaning them up."

 

"And the rest?"  Her gently rounded features regarded him with a sort of honest curiosity generally not found on the faces of city dwellers.  Her blue eyes blinked and her expression changed to one of slight mortification.  She tucked a chestnut strand of hair back into place that had come loose from her bun.  "I'm sorry dear, I suppose it's really not my place to ask."

 

He found himself unable to be annoyed with her.  "Nah, it's all right.  We Turks have a bad rep...I get that.  You just don't want your son getting mixed up with the wrong crowd."

 

"It's a mother's burden," she sighed, "But I understand enough about big city corporations and government agencies to know you can't rightly tell me all the details."

 

"No Ma'am, I can't," he agreed as he rapidly whisked the eggs, "but I won't lie to you, either.  Turks get violent when we have to, just like SOLDIER and the WRO.  Most of the shady stuff is over with now, but I'm not going to try to convince you we're heroes.  If it's any comfort to ya, guys like Zack and Cloud are my allies.  Anyone messes with them, they mess with the Turks.  That's a promise."

 

She nodded in understanding, and some of her tension seemed to fade.  "Then I'd best be thankful the boys have such a loyal friend, and not worry about the rest."

 

Reno didn't know what to say to that, so he kept on whisking. 

 

"Do you have any tales of adventure you can share?" persisted Mrs. Fair as she mixed some molasses with some cinnamon.  "Is it anything like those mafia shows on TV, dear?"

 

Reno grinned.  "Sometimes it can be.  I guess I could tell you a story or two."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

When Zack came in to check on things and see if his mother needed any extra help, he overheard part of the conversation and his jaw dropped.  He stood there staring at Reno as the Turk described a shoot-out between his people and the original AVALANCHE members, while his mother listened with rapt attention.

 

"So Rod copped it right in the butt," Reno was saying between chuckles, "and he was yelling at the top of his lungs.  Tseng just stepped right over him and kept shooting, casual as can be."

 

Mrs. Fair looked as though she wanted to laugh, but was too sweet-natured to do so at another's pain.  "Doesn't your boss care if his people get hurt?"

 

"Oh yeah," assured Reno.  "He just doesn't let it get in the way, ya know?  Tseng's motto is 'take care of business first, and then lick your wounds'.  He got medical attention for him right away, once he finished off the threat.  Me and Rude were boxed in at first, so it was pretty much up to Tseng to cover our associate."

 

"He sounds like a real scrapper," observed Mrs. Fair.

 

Reno nodded.  "Yeah, but he doesn't advertise it.  He's one of the calmest guys I know, 'till someone crosses him."

 

Zack gathered his wits enough to make a sound, then.  He meant to clear his throat, but it came out as a half-growl.  When Reno and his mother looked at him, he nodded toward the archway leading out of the kitchen and held the Turk's gaze.

 

"Hey Reno, can I snag you for a second?"

 

"Sure."  Reno put down the baking tin he was holding and joined Zack in the hallway.  "What's up?"

 

Ordinarily not one to be harsh with his loved ones, Zack reminded himself that Reno grew up in a very different world from him.  He took a breath to calm his annoyance before speaking.  "Look man, I'm sure Mom's been asking you questions, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't give her a recount of all the kneecaps you've blown off."

 

Reno's brows went up.  "She's a grown woman, and it's not like I'm describing guts and brains flying everywhere.  She just wanted to know a little more about what it's like to work the kind of job I do.  I'm not telling her anything confidential.  Hell, I'm not even cussing!"

 

"Still, Mom's lived a pretty sheltered life," insisted Zack.  "I just don't want you getting too...open...about it all."

 

"But you want to tell her what's really going on between the three of us."  Reno whispered the reminder, beginning to look annoyed himself.  "You think a story about people shooting at each other is going to traumatize her more than—"

 

"Okay, okay," Zack hastily interrupted, before Reno could get colorful with his language.  He definitely didn't want his mother to find out the through by overhearing one of the Turk's crude descriptions of the things they did together.  "You don't need to go there."

 

Reno sighed and scuffed the polished wooden floor with his shoes, sticking his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the hallway wall.  "What was I supposed to do, Fair?  She asked, and she called me 'dear'.  Made me think of my own Ma.  She's a nice lady, yo."

 

Zack's aggravation faded, quickly replaced with sympathy.  He reached out and patted Reno's shoulder, softening his expression.  "You know what?  Go ahead and tell her all the stories you want, bud.  Just keep it PG-13, okay?"

 

Reno smiled crookedly and nodded.  "You got it."

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

After dinner, they sat down to a movie and a game of cards before Zack's parents retired for the evening.  Mrs. Fair gave her son and Cloud both a kiss on the cheek goodnight, before giving Reno a more reserved but motherly pat on the shoulder. Cloud nearly choked on his juice when Reno got flustered in response and bid her an awkward goodnight in return.  When the older couple were safely up the stairs and out of hearing range, Cloud sat down next to Reno on the loveseat and gave him a silent, inquisitive look.  Zack was too busy putting away the cards to notice the redhead's reaction.

 

"What?" demanded Reno, pointedly avoiding Cloud's gaze as he sucked on his cocktail. 

 

"You blushed."

 

The Turk grimaced.  "You're seeing things, man."

 

"I'm pretty sure I'm not."  Cloud smiled softly at him.  "I know it's not attraction, if that's what you're worried about.  So what is it?"

 

Reno shrugged.  "It's just nice to be around a mother like that again.  I miss it, sometimes.  I don't want to disrespect the lady."

 

Understanding, Cloud nodded.  "You're doing fine.  She obviously likes you."

 

Zack finished putting the cards away and he overheard.  "Yeah, Mom likes you, Red.  Don't sweat it."

 

Reno smiled a little with pleasure, but then he sobered.  "I'm not too sure about your old man, though.  He ain't exactly an open book."

 

"Tell me about it," sighed Zack.  "When I did something bad growing up, I could never tell whether I was going to get a switch or time out in the corner, until he was good and ready to let me know."

 

"I'll bet it still didn't keep you from misbehaving," guessed Cloud with a smirk.

 

"Nope.  I was hard-headed," agreed Zack.  He glanced toward the living room exit, before considering Reno thoughtfully and taking a seat in the armchair next to the loveseat.  He put his hands on his knees and leaned toward his companions, speaking in a low voice.

 

"The offer's still open to join us in our room, Reno."

 

The Turk looked a little uncomfortable with that.  "I dunno, man.  Seems risky."

 

Knowing that Reno wasn't generally one for playing it safe, Cloud empathized with his ambiguity.  They would have to be very careful not to get too loud, if they did anything together in the house while the Fairs were there.  "We don't have to fool around," he compromised.  "You _could_ just sleep with us, you know."

 

Reno sighed, looking from one swordsman to the other.  "When have I ever been able to 'just sleep' with you two, Blondie?  You know I can't keep my hands to myself."

 

"We'll deal with that," insisted Cloud, holding back a smile.  "Just come to our room when you're ready for bed, okay?"

 

"Mom and Pop are early risers," Zack said with a nod.  "They'll already be up and downstairs having breakfast, by the time you get up.  You can come out without worrying about them seeing you."

 

Reno's uncertainty was overruled by temptation.  "All right, you've talked me into it."

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it went against Reno's nature to complain about kinky cuff usage.  He put up token resistance at first when his lovers ambushed him in the bed and started securing his wrists to the headboard.  Cloud muffled his complaints with kisses, while Zack overpowered him and secured the restraints.  Reno ended up with both wrists cuffed over his head and his borrowed pajama pants riding up his calves. 

 

"So where'd you get the cuffs?" questioned the Turk breathlessly after losing the battle.  "You two holding out on me?"

 

"You left a couple pairs behind, the last time you visited," answered Cloud between kisses. 

 

Reno grinned.  "Knew you had a bondage kink in there somewhere, Strife."

 

Cloud shrugged, his mouth tracing a seductive path over Reno's jaw and throat.  "You said you can't keep your hands to yourself, so we're improvising."

 

Reno squirmed as Zack fondled his nipples to hardness and grinned down at him.  "So you cuff me to put a stop to that and then you feel me up?  What the hell kind of logic is that?"

 

"The fun kind," Zack chuckled.  He leaned over Reno and closed in on him to nibble his ear, while Cloud continued licking, kissing and nipping at his throat and shoulder.  Zack kept teasing his nipples and Cloud began to stroke his belly, steadily making his way down.

 

"I thought you didn't want to fool around," reminded Reno against his better judgment.  His crotch started to tent and his libido warned him to shut the hell up and roll with it.

 

"I said we didn't _have_ to," corrected Cloud.  His fingers loosened the drawstrings of Reno's pajama pants.  "I didn't say I wouldn't."

 

Even now, Cloud could surprise him.  Of course, he'd always been decisive with his actions.  It was when he tried to talk about these things that he typically faltered.  His lips were confident and satiny against Reno's skin as they caressed and kissed, and his hand burrowed deftly into the Turk's pants.  Reno started to groan at the combination of sensations, and it grew in volume when Cloud's hand gripped his cock in a firm hold and began to stroke it.  Zack quickly covered Reno's mouth with a kiss as the exclamations of pleasure intensified.

 

"Shh," remonstrated Cloud in the Turk's ear, his lips smiling against the curve of it.  "We'll have to stop if you can't keep it down, Reno."

 

"Mmph," came the redhead's distorted response.  Zack's tongue delved into his mouth and danced against his, thrusting and curling in that special way of his that both seduced and dominated at once.  Reno's hips lifted eagerly to thrust his taut sex into Cloud's deftly stroking hand, and his breath huffed out through his nostrils.  Zack kept kissing him as he gently pinched and rubbed his nipples, making tingles shoot through his body.

 

Had Reno's mouth been free to speak, he would have begun demanding that someone bring the lube and get ready to fuck him, but his companions weren't letting him get a word in edgewise.  His ankles were free, but he really didn't feel like fighting this and he squirmed fitfully, pumping into Cloud's touch.  He flicked his tongue against Zack's invitingly, unable to stop the needy whimpers from vibrating in his throat.  Zack's kisses kept them muffled enough to prevent them from carrying beyond the bedroom, however. 

 

Their attentions soon had him writhing with pleasure and panting heavily.  They were very good—having come to know him in their time as his sexual partners.  Zack knew just when to put more pressure behind the kiss and muffle the cries before they escaped, and Cloud tugged the captive redhead's pants down and started to suck him off with that mind-blowing expertise of his.  Zack covered his mouth with a hand and winked at him, before kissing his way down his neck to his chest.  His lips and tongue replaced his fingers in teasing Reno's nipples and soon, the wet pleasure of two hot mouths were taking him straight to heaven.

 

"Omph goffs," moaned Reno behind Zack's muffling hand, his eyes rolling back.  He muttered an unintelligible curse after that, his back arching and his hands clenching into fists.  Cloud began to swallow the length of his arousal as it tightened up, and he massaged his balls as Reno's pelvis lifted off the mattress again. 

 

It came on him like a brushfire, sweeping through his body from head to toe.  Reno shuddered and deposited his load down Cloud's throat, and Zack took his hand off his mouth to replace it with his lips as the climax ravaged the Turk.  Cloud kept swallowing until the last of the spasms ended, leaving Reno shaken and helpless on the bed.  He released his softening cock and stretched out beside him, watching his flushed face with intrigued blue eyes.

 

"Think you can sleep now?" murmured Cloud.

 

Reno opened his eyes and stared up at him, gasping for breath as Zack released his mouth.  He nodded.  "Like a baby, yo."

 

Zack procured the key to the cuff from the bedside stand and he freed Reno's wrists.  He lay down beside the Turk and pulled the sheets up over them, while Cloud pulled up the other side.  Pleasantly sated, Reno started to ask if they wanted some nookie too, but he understood that this little ambush on their part was orchestrated with the intention of giving him pleasure and helping him sleep.

 

"Sorry I'm such a damned nympho, guys."  He covered his mouth on a jaw-cracking yawn as he caught his breath.

 

Cloud turned off the lamp and cuddled up to him, dropping one arm over his torso with familiar ease.  "We're used to it."

 

Zack reached across to lay a hand over the one Cloud had resting on Reno's stomach, and he nodded.  "You're in good company, Red.  We don't mind taking care of you."

 

Reno grinned sleepily as he was sandwiched between his two "wolves".

 

"Yeah, life is good."

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

The next day passed without any serious incidents, until dinnertime came around and Reno decided to try his hand at the grill again.  He knew how to operate the appliance and he'd already cooked on it once since arriving, but this time he misjudged his fuel usage.  When he dropped the match over the charcoal, the resulting roar of flames had him backing away hastily and patting himself to be sure he wasn't on fire.

 

"Honey, stop staring."

 

Zack's father tried to comply with his wife's suggestion, but the spectacle of the crimson-haired Turk nearly catching himself on fire with the barbeque was hard to look away from.  He shook his head as the young man cast a glance back at them and approached the grill again, waving smoke away.

 

"He's a strange fellah."

 

"He's a city dweller," reminded Mrs. Fair.  "Imagine how strange people must have found our son, when he first joined SOLDIER.  You leave the Turk be and don't give him a hard time."

 

Mr. Fair grumbled and took a sip of the iced tea she'd made for him.  "I don't trust any of those ShinRa folks, and neither should you."

 

"Our boy works with them," she reminded, "and he trusts them.  We should at least give them the benefit of the doubt.  That Mr. Tuesti is a nice man, and they did go through the trouble of bringing us here, free of charge."

 

"If it weren't for ShinRa, that reactor wouldn't be near our village in the first place," insisted Mr. Fair stubbornly.  He sighed and looked over his shoulder into the house through the screen door.  He briefly caught sight of Zack in the dining room, setting up the table with Cloud.  "But if the boy likes these strange folks, I guess we've got to accept it.  I suppose some of them like that little lady Cissnei are okay."

 

Reno blurted a curse again as he dropped a glazed chicken leg he had been trying to transfer from the tray to the grill.

 

"Be nice," warned Mrs. Fair when her husband looked like he wanted to criticize the Turk's cooking skills.  "The boy's trying his best, I'm sure."

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Indeed, Reno _was_ trying his best...but he was uncommonly nervous.  As a person who could pick locks with ease, juggle with nary a thought about it and spar with the best of them, his inordinate clumsiness was humiliating.  He flushed and turned away from the Fairs as he picked up the chicken off the brick patio and studied it with a sigh.  Cloud would just bitch about wasting food if he threw it away, and he was sure the rest of them would too.  Country folk didn't like to waste _anything_ , if it could be salvaged. 

 

"I'm surrounded by hayseeds," he muttered under his breath.  He supposed he could wash the soiled chicken off and glaze it with more sauce.  He picked it up, put it in the tray and started for the sliding door with the intention of doing just that, when Mr. Fair stopped him.

 

"Hold on, son...you can't leave an unattended grill with food cooking on it!"

 

Reno stopped, looked over his shoulder and bit back a curse.  He'd forgotten that he'd put the rest of the chicken on the grill, already.  "Oh, right.  I just...I dropped it and I figured I should clean it off and glaze it again."

 

Mrs. Fair came to his rescue.  She approached him and gave him a kindly smile as she held her hands out for the tray.  "Why don't you let me take care of that for you, then?  My husband will keep you company while I go clean this up."

 

"Thanks, Mrs. Fair."  Reno handed over the tray and glanced at the woman's husband, before returning to the grill.  He started to turn the chicken pieces that were already cooking, but every time he tried to slip the spatula beneath them, he only succeeded in pushing them away.

 

"Try the tongs," suggested Mr. Fair with a nod at the grasping utensils hanging on the side of the grill.

 

Feeling foolish for not thinking of that himself, Reno did so and he turned the chicken over.  "Thanks.  I guess I'm not going to be winning any grilling awards, soon."

 

The older man shrugged. 

 

"Our president could rule this thing," Reno said, speaking without really thinking about it.  "Not me, though.  Most of my meals are takeout or from the cafeteria at headquarters.  I can cook simple things, like soup and burgers, but if it's got angles or a lot of ingredients, I get lost."

 

"It just takes some getting used to, son.  Be careful not to let it get too much char."

 

Reno nodded.  "Gotcha."

 

He felt Mr. Fair's gaze on him and he disciplined himself not to fidget like a nervous teen.  "Something you wanna ask me, Mr. Fair?"

 

The older man hesitated for a moment, before answering.  "Zack says you like working on cars.  Are you a mechanic?"

 

Surprised by the question, Reno paused what he was doing and he nodded.  "Yeah.  I know automobiles like the back of my hand.  Choppers, too.  I used to own an auto shop in lower Midgar."

 

"Did you?"  Mr. Fair looked surprised, finally revealing some of his inner thoughts.  His gaze swept the redhead appraisingly.  "Don't take it the wrong way, son, but I wouldn't picture you as the sort."

 

Reno smirked, aware that his choice of clothes for the day reflected his corporate status; even if he wore the outfit more casually than his co-workers.  "It takes all kinds, Sir.  I'm not some rich kid that grew up on the upper plate.  Most city dwellers can tell by my accent, but I guess people from the country wouldn't know that."

 

"I guess we don't," agreed the older man.  "So where did you grow up?"

 

Reno couldn't decide whether the man's interest in his background was a good thing or not.  On the one hand, it showed that he was willing to learn more about him, but on the other, it made Reno wonder why he was so interested.  Maybe country folk just liked to know more about their kids' friends than city folk, overall.

 

"Well, we didn't have money when I was growing up," Reno admitted, figuring there was no harm in giving some basic info.  "My old man died when I was little and my Ma had to raise me alone."  He chose not to mention his abusive stepfather.

 

Mr. Fair's lined face frowned, betraying some sympathy.  "That's a crying shame.  Didn't the community help at all?"

 

Reno looked at him blankly. 

 

"The neighborhood," elaborated Mr. Fair.  "Didn't any of them pitch in to help your mother feed and clothe you?"

 

"Well, there were soup kitchens and charity outlets where she could get food and clothes for us when she couldn't afford it herself, but the neighborhood pretty much minded its own business."

 

"Hmm.  In our village, a widow and child would never be left to fend for themselves.  Seems indecent."

 

Reno shrugged.  "That's not how it works in the big city, Mr. Fair.  We managed, though.  Ma made sure I got an education and I took odd jobs to help pay the bills."

 

Mr. Fair nodded in approval.  "How did you end up with the auto shop?"

 

Reno shrugged and turned the chicken again.  "Lots of hard work, determination and business research.  I did it so I could take care of Ma, more than anything."

 

"You loved your Mama.  That's good.  Well, I'll bet she doesn't want for much, now."

 

Reno grimaced, and he wondered if the sting of losing her would ever completely fade.  "You ain't wrong about that, Sir.  She's…not around anymore.  Cancer."

 

"Oh."  Mr. Fair hesitated, before reaching out and patting Reno's shoulder in an awkward gesture of consolation.  "I'm sorry for your loss."

 

"It's okay.  It's been a few years, and she's not suffering anymore."

 

Mr. Fair nodded and lapsed into silence.  Mrs. Fair came out with the cleaned and re-glazed chicken and she gave both men a sunny smile before joining Reno at the grill to put it on.  "My husband hasn't been giving you a hard time, has he?"

 

Reno offered a little smile her way and shook his head.  "Nah, we just had a little guy talk.  Thanks, Mrs. Fair."

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

As the days passed, Reno began to relax a little more and Zack's parents started to see more of his personality coming out.  He snuck into Cloud and Zack's bedroom each night and snuck out each morning after the Fairs got up and went downstairs, always remembering to keep his voice down when fooling around with his lovers.  Zack and Cloud had to help him with that, of course, but they managed to avoid giving an audio porn show, and for all he knew, they remained ignorant of the true nature of his relationship with their son and Cloud.

 

His mannerisms were still odd to them, being as he came from a different world, but under it all was a charm they couldn't deny.  He wasn't aware of how boyishly he grinned when he helped Cloud feed the chocobos—which Mrs. Fair found endearing.  He worked on Zack's truck a little bit to tune it up and make it run better, and Mr. Fair joined him and found himself impressed with his mechanical skills.  They spent most of their time interacting with their son and Cloud, of course, but by the end of the week, they'd seen enough of Reno's layers to be satisfied that he wasn't a bad guy.

 

Mrs. Fair had to tease her husband about it, the day after they got word that the work in Gongaga was complete and the company was sending transport to take them back home.  They sat together on the porch of the house, rocking in the chairs set out there and drinking iced tea.

 

"Do you still think he's such an 'odd fellah'?" she questioned, while the boys sparred together under the shade of one of the big oaks, near the gravel driveway. 

 

Mr. Fair nodded.  "Of course I do…but I guess he's not a bad fellah, all the same."  He watched the redhead teasingly poke his son in the side with the odd baton he carried as his chosen weapon, and he almost grinned at the resulting yelp.

 

"Then we can both stop worrying," she sighed.  "Think he knows?"

 

Mr. Fair watched their son and he shook his head dubiously.  "I think he's got the idea we're still buying his story."

 

Mrs. Fair regarded him thoughtfully with soft blue eyes.  "Then maybe we ought to keep it to ourselves, dear.  He'll tell us the truth when he's ready."

 

Mr. Fair scratched his chin and considered the proposal.  He didn't want to torture the boy, after all.  He shrugged.  "I guess so.  I just don't like families keeping secrets from each other."

 

"He's a SOLDIER member," she reminded him, "or at least, he used to be.  Government folks have to keep _some_ secrets, even from family."

 

He grumbled into his drink.  The sound of approaching rotary blades drew their attention and in the field, the boys stopped their horsing around to search the skies as well.  "Here comes our ride," muttered Mr. Fair.  "Did you take that motion sickness stuff, Sweetheart?"

 

"I surely did," she answered with a nod.  "Let's just hope it does the trick for me."

 

Mr. Fair got out of his chair and he offered a hand to his wife, who took it and allowed him to help her up.  They went inside to retrieve their bags for the trip back home.

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

"It doesn't feel like it's been a week," Zack sighed after handing his mother's luggage up to Rude.  He turned to her and hugged her close.  "I'll come and visit as soon as I can, Mom."

 

"I know you will," she answered with a little sniffle, hugging him back.  "Thank you for making our stay so pleasant… _all_ of you.  I felt like I was at some fancy Bed and Breakfast!"  She kissed him on the cheek and turned to Cloud for some affection.

 

Cloud smiled modestly and returned her embrace as she hugged him.  "You're always welcome to come and stay with us, okay?" 

 

"At least you don't live in the city."  Mr. Fair sighed at his wife.  "Let go of the boy, woman.  We've got to get going."

 

"Just a minute, you," she insisted.  She kissed Cloud on the cheek and ruffled his soft, golden spikes.  "You keep our son out of trouble, Cloud.  You hear?"

 

"As much as I can," he promised, shooting a smirk Zack's way that said he could only do so much.

 

She released him and gave him one last pat on the arm, before turning to Reno.  "Lift those sunglasses up so I can see those pretty eyes, would you?"

 

Reno obliged, propping them up on his head to rest in his styled, vivid hair.  Mrs. Fair smiled at him and she hugged him, patting his back.  Reno hesitantly returned the hug, looking a little stunned. 

 

"You were a good kitchen helper," Mrs. Fair informed him.  "And thank you for your promise.  You know, about your people protecting my boys."

 

"Well, I meant it," he assured her.  "They're part of the 'family' now, and we look after our people."

 

"Good."  She pulled away and smiled up at him once more.  "Take care of yourself too, Reno."

 

He smiled back and nodded, dropping his shades back down over his eyes.  "Can't promise anything, but I'll give it my best shot."  He nodded at his partner and slapped hands with him as Rude jumped down from the hatch to help Mrs. Fair get aboard.  Tseng left the pilot seat to come around and speak with Zack.

 

"Zackary, I would like to contact you about a possible mission, after we've returned your parents to Gongaga.  Would you be interested?  I know this is Reno's vacation time, but it would be a weekend endeavor and it's of personal significance to me.  I would appreciate having your assistance."

 

Zack's eyebrows went up, and he stared at the raven-haired Turk.  Tseng has his hair pulled back into a long ponytail, but a few glossy strands had escaped the binding and the wind from the rotors whipped them around his fine-boned face.  It looked kind of dramatic.

 

"Sure, I'd be interested," he assured him.  "I've been waiting for some action.  I feel like I haven't been earning my paychecks, since things settled down with Deepground.  What can you tell me about it?"

 

Tseng cast a brief, meaningful sidelong glance at Zack's father, who stood listening a few steps away.  "As I said, I'll contact you later with the details.  It should be a simple task, but the department has its hands full with cleanup matters and I would feel better with a Soldier at my side.  You can decide after I've briefed you."

 

Zack shrugged.  "Sounds good.  I doubt I'll turn you down.  Cloud can keep Reno company while I'm on the mission and it's only for a couple of days."

 

Tseng nodded, his dark gaze softening a bit in what could have been a smile.  "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me.  Until then."  He shook Zack's hand, gave Reno a familiar nod and returned to the aircraft.

 

"We'll call when we've made it back home," Mr. Fair assured him as Zack gave him a hug goodbye.  If he was curious about the nature of this new mission, he didn't show it.  "Oh, and son?  I hope you're not planning on adding any more oranges to the bushel.  I think two is enough for one man, don't you?"

 

Zack stiffened, his eyes popping open wide.  "Uh…what?"

 

Mr. Fair pulled away and shot a quick look at Reno, who was discussing something with his tall, bald partner a few feet away.  "You can't fool your old man for long, Zackary.  I can't rightly tell you who to love or what to do with your life, but I didn't raise you to be greedy."

 

"I'm not…I mean…" Zack flushed brightly, his heart pounding with anxiety.  "Are you mad?"

 

"Boy, if I was mad I wouldn't have stayed here all week," assured Mr. Fair.  "I don't really understand it, but having gotten to know the fellah a little, I guess I can live with it.  Just don't push it, son.  Your mother and I have limits in our old age."

 

Zack nodded, too thankful that his father wasn't threatening to disown him to argue.  "Got it.  Don't be greedy.  I'll remember that, Pop."

 

Mr. Fair patted him on the arm and he waved at Cloud.  "Keep making us proud, boys." 

 

He climbed into the aircraft and Rude gave Reno a brief hug, before shaking hands with Cloud and Zack and joining them.  Zack watched with his two lovers as the hatch closed and the rotaries sped up.  The helicopter lifted off and flew away, moments later, leaving them standing there in the wind-flattened grass together.

 

"So, what was that all about with Tseng?" Reno asked.

 

"A mission," answered Zack.  "He said he'll contact me with the details later.  It's going to be a weekend assignment.  Are you guys okay with that?"  He looked at each of them in turn, eager to feel useful again but unwilling to spoil Reno's vacation by taking off for a few days.

 

Reno shrugged.  "Hey, work is work.  If you have a job lined up and you want to do it, then you should, man."

 

Cloud nodded.  "We'll be fine.  I know you've been going stir crazy, Zack.  It might be good for you to get out and make some noise."

 

Zack put an arm around each of them, drawing them closer.  "I love you guys."

 

Reno snorted.  "Don't start with the mushy stuff, Fair."

 

~**************************~

* * *

 

A few mornings later, Zack found himself revisiting memories of the past as his father's words forced him to recall all the people he'd been with.  Not that he'd been with bucketloads or anything, but he'd experienced lovemaking with both men and women, and sometimes it made him feel guilty.  He was sure his folks had fooled around with other people before getting together, but he doubted they'd gone all the way with them.  They were from a different era than he was, with different values.  It made it even more amazing to him that they were apparently accepting his relationship with Reno, after they'd already accepted Cloud.  How many other people in similar situations could say the same of their parents?

 

Zack's mind went to Lazard, and he recalled something very important he'd said to him that had stayed with him, ever since.  He'd told him that he wasn't "for him" when Zack asked if he would be expected to bottom, and he informed him that he would know when he was ready to share himself with another man that way.  Every time he looked back on that conversation, his thoughts immediately went to one person…and they'd been straying there often, of late.

 

"Hey," Cloud said to him as he came out of the house and leaned over the porch railing beside him.  His sapphire gaze scanned the horizon as the wind picked up.  "We could be in for another storm."

 

"Yeah, it's that time of year," agreed Zack, smiling sidelong at him.  "Reno's still crashed?"

 

Cloud nodded.  "He might even sleep 'till noon, this time.  I think we wore him out."

 

Zack chuckled and put an arm around the blond.  Cloud didn't resist as he pulled him closer and nuzzled his hair.  He inhaled the fresh, rainy scent and he thought about what it would be like to reverse their usual roles and give himself to Cloud.  He didn't find himself shying away from the thought at all, but then, this was his Sunshine.  Maybe someday he could do the same for Reno, but he wanted his first time to be with his first true love.

 

"Cloud," Zack murmured, making his decision.  All that was left to do was figure out how to word it.  "There's something I want to say."

 

"If this is about seeing me in a dress, you can forget it," Cloud informed him in a tone that wasn't quite teasing.  "Aerith never should have told you about that."

 

Zack chuckled and shook his head.  "It's not about that.  This is about me.  Look at me, kiddo.  I want to see into your eyes when I say this."

 

Cloud pulled away enough to meet his gaze, his blue eyes searching on Zack's.  "Something wrong?"

 

Zack shook his head again and he brushed the pads of his fingers over those soft, shapely lips.  "No.  Something's…right.  _Really_ right.  I mean, right enough for me to be ready to do something I've been thinking about for a long time, but I was too nervous to act on it."

 

Cloud blinked.  "Okay."  He looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to run away or encourage him to speak up.

 

Zack licked suddenly dry lips, anxious but eager to get the words out.  "You're always putting up with me rutting over you.  I think maybe it's time…no wait…that isn't how I want to say this.  Cloud, I want…you're really—"

 

His phone started to play a loud, hard rock tune.

 

"Dammit!"  Zack reached for the cell and he held up a finger.  "Hold that thought, babe."

 

Seeing the number and ID on the screen, Zack rolled his eyes.  Of course, Tseng would pick _this_ moment to get back to him on the mission details.  "Cockblocker," he muttered before answering the call.  "Zack here."

 

"Good morning, Zackary," Tseng's voice answered.  "I hope it isn't too early."

 

Zack rubbed his eyes with a thumb and a forefinger and he suppressed a groan of frustration.  "No, it's fine.  We're just getting the day started, over here."

 

"Good.  I would like to discuss the details of the weekend assignment with you, if you're still interested."

 

Zack gave his partner a mournful glance.  Cloud was staring at a butterfly that had flitted its way over to the porch and landed on the railing.  He looked so cute as he watched it with one of those quiet little smiles rarely seen by anyone else. 

 

"Yeah, I'm still interested.  Hold on for a minute, and we can talk about it."

 

Zack covered the phone with one hand and he gave Cloud an apologetic look.  "Sorry Chocobo, I've got to take this.  Maybe we can finish this conversation another time."

 

Cloud turned his attention away from the butterfly and looked up at him with concern.  "Are you _sure_ everything is okay?"

 

Unable to resist, Zack leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the mouth.  "Absotively.  It's nothing that can't wait and everything's a-okay.  Don't worry."

 

Cloud relaxed.  "If you say so.  I'll go in and get breakfast started.  Maybe Reno will wake up in time to have some."

 

"Good plan," agreed Zack with a wink.  He watched him go and he sighed, admiring his backside before bringing the phone to his ear again.  "Okay Tseng, let's hear it.  What are we going to be doing on this mission?"

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

The End  ( **Author's note:** There will be a follow-up ficlet soon enough, so worry not.)


End file.
